The Predator
by Bethica
Summary: Its about, Helena's Kyle little cousin is going to help the birds to fight her greatest enemy before something bad happens to them and the city as well (please r/r)
1. Default Chapter

~*The Predator*~  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them.  
  
Note: The character Liz Barry aka Predator is my character as well Ben Almasy, Monix, Missy and Beth all belongs to me  
  
************************************************************  
  
Many years ago, in a small temple, in Egypt, the time when Egyptian rulers ruled Egypt and their people, a group of monks are protecting four sacred elements; they are fire, water, earth, and wind. They are protecting them from the forces of evil, that includes a crazed cult, that calls themselves 'The Acolytes' and the leader Ben wants them all dead especially the fire element, because it holds the door of Armageddon and other bunch of stuff.  
  
The reason also why these monks were protecting these guardian/elements, because these guardians/elements created the planet Earth about 4.1 billion years ago, the elements had to do their special job to create Earth that are: Fire=Earth, Water=Oceans & H20, Earth=animals, plants, cells ect, and Wind=Oxygen & Air.  
  
If all of them got killed, Earth will be basically screwed, meaning evil takes over the planet and you can't stop it, it would be like a virus that keeps on spreading and spreading and all the humans or whatever will be food or as slaves. That is why these monks were protecting these elements.  
  
A couple days later, 'The Acolytes' burst threw the temple, and killed all of the monks and the guardian/elements that looks like medium size orbs and colored coordinate like fire=red/yellow/orange, Water=blue, Earth=Green, and Wind=white. A group of young people, who soon become 'ancients' send the four elements into the 21st century as metahumans for cover-up, there was one problem, they need to find a way to exist and have a normal life to blend in so Ben and his cult won't find them. They had the solution, allow them to be born like normal humans & metahumans and have same parents as well, so they won't be separated, soon they have to be separated as they get older. When each when they are born they have a tattoo of their element posted on their lower backs, also their parents have to know about their daughters in what they are and why they are here, one of the 'ancients' spoke to them in person about their daughters and how they will be slightly different than most metahumans and they are really 4.1 billions years old.  
  
On May 5th, 1981 fire & earth was born and their names are Liz and Beth. On June 23rd 1985, the water guardian/element was born and her name is Monix, and on January 12, 1986, the wind element was born with the name of Missy.  
  
The 'Ancients' felt that each of them needs special ablities that their newly parents don't have and their powers/ablities are: Liz=Feline ablities, teleknisis, and sensory (later receives animal shift shaping (includes also dinosaurs/mythical animals) at the age of 22) Beth=Feline Ablities, Monix=Animal Shifter shaper and some powers are unknown, and Missy=telepathy, scanning, teleknisis, mind reader, and visions.  
  
~*~  
  
-July 4, 1984-  
  
"Liz!" cried her mother, in the kitchen, making food for a special family get together on the Fourth of July. Liz ignores her mother's orders and hears sounds outside of her home. Her mother sees her and walks up to her and picks her up, "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"Outtie!"  
  
"You're staying in, because no one is not going to watch you, your father & the guys are watching sports, like always and your sister Beth is playing in her room, why don't you go and play with her?"  
  
"No!!!!" She tries to break free and she starts to cry, "Outtie!!" Liz is somewhat hard to handle, because what element she is and the fire element are most likely to be aggressive and hard to handle.  
  
Someone knocks on the door and her mother puts her down and walks up to the door and it was Saline Kyle and her daughter Helena. "Hi, come on in" she lets the two in, "So how is New Gotham?"  
  
"Good, full of criminals, what do you expect?" said Saline, "Helena, why don't you play with your cousin Beth and Liz."  
  
"Ok" Helena leaves her mother and finds Liz trying to open the back door, "Where do you think your going?"  
  
Liz turns around and sees Helena, "Outtie!" Beth walks out of a bedroom and there are toys all over the place and she looks at her sister.  
  
"Why wanna to go out? There's nothing to do out there, just bugs like mosquito's that gets us the itches and it's boring," said Beth  
  
"Hi, Beth," said Helena, "Can we play in your room? Because Liz is boring!"  
  
"Ok!" Beth starts to walk to her room, "Let's play Barbies!" Beth takes out her Barbie and Ken doll out and the two sits down and start to play dolls. "I will be Barbie and you be Ken"  
  
"No! I wanna be Barbie!"  
  
"No!" Beth throws a doll at her, "You can be Stacy, because I think that's Barbie's little sister"  
  
Liz hears the sound again and she manages to open the back door with some sort of telekinesis, at the moment she and her sister is developing their metahuman ablities and powers. She walks into the woods and sees a group of men in black clothing, "Who are you? Are you.a musician?" They smiled at her and grabbed her and open the van truck door and opens it and drives off, Liz tries to scream, but she can't, she tries to use her TK again, but doesn't remember how she did it.  
  
The mother walks into the kitchen and sees the back door open and closes it, not knowing her daughter Liz, has been kidnapped. She hears her daughter Beth playing in there, thinking that Liz can be in there.  
  
2hours later..  
  
"Helena, time to go now," said her mother, Helena gets off the floor and she opens the bedroom door and walks out and went up to her mother, "We gotta go now, because its about your bedtime, so is Liz and Beth as well." The two left and drove back to New Gotham.  
  
Beth walks out of her room and looks at her mother, and her mother looks at her, "Beth, tell your sister, time to go to bed"  
  
"Mommy! Liz isn't here!" she screamed and somewhat whined, because she tired, when she tired, she is grouchy.  
  
"What? Say that again?" She thought, her daughter said that Liz isn't here, she wasn't sure because today was a long night and it was so busy between family, entertainment, and fireworks.  
  
"She not here!"  
  
"Where did she go?" she starts to panic, "George!!" she cried to her husband, Beth's father runs to the room, "George, Liz is missing!" Her mother bends down the Beth, "Did you see where she went?"  
  
She shakes her head, "I was playing Barbies with Helena, and she was in the kitchen asking to go out" She pauses, "Me and Helena was having an argument, in what dolls we should play, I wanna be Barbie and she wanna be her too" her mother made her stop speaking, before Beth rambles on.  
  
"What are going to do? We failed protecting her..the 'ancients' or whoever won't be too happy"  
  
"Don't worry, I will go out and look around town, watch Beth at all cost, just incase, you know the drill" he walks over the coat hanger and grabs his coat and puts it on, "I will call you if anything happens"  
  
The mother nods, and she looks down at Beth, "Let's go into the living room and watch tv, ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~*~  
  
Liz wakes up in a small cell, with no windows, the cell contains a small smelly old cot, no blankets or pillows, and in the corner of the dark cell, is usually where you go to the bathroom, the cell has no lights and it really smells.  
  
Liz begin to hear cries and screams down the hall, she started to get scared and she went to the corner, not the bathroom spot and sits down, shaking with fear and tears is coming out of her eyes, "Mommy..." she begins to call for her mother, but she doesn't come. She sees two men in black suits opening her cell door and looking down at her, they pull out tasers, and she looks at the weapons. She begins to cry.  
  
"Hello, Liz, I believe, to tell you something, your not going home, your not gonna go anywhere, your gonna live here for life in a pure nightmare along torture, beating, and learn how to fight and kill," said the first guy.  
  
The second man walks closer to Liz and grabs her and heads to the brainwashing room and begin to hook her on some equipment, "This will be painless" he begins to chuckle and he takes out a needle out. "Except for this" she tries to break free, but she strapped to a chair and the inject the needle into her arm, and she yelps really loud. They smiled and turn the machine on and begin to brainwash her with the words on the screen being shown with voices repeating over and over for about 90 minutes each: "Know your Enemy," "Everyone is your Enemy," "You are design to kill," "No one loves you," "No one cares for you"  
  
And it goes on and on...  
  
Later that night, the guards unstrapped her and lead her down to the hall, leading her to her cell, they open the steel door and she walks in and then they slammed it shut, bolted and locked. She walks over to her cot and lies down, trying to fall asleep, but she can't because the words are inside her mind repeating itself over and over again. (please read and review) 


	2. The Predator: Chapter 2

~*The Predator*~  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them; I just like to write fanfics  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Ben, Monix, Missy, and Beth belongs to me.  
Thanks for the reviews for my previous chapter :)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Around 4 am in the morning, two black clad men walks into Liz's cell and stand in front of her cot. "WAKE UP!" Liz is in a deep sleep; the guy rolls his eyes and takes out a taser, "Wake up or you will feel pain" Then again basically for 24 hours she will feel pain a lot. Liz doesn't wake up and the guy turns on a taser and zapped her and she jumps out of the bed and the guard grabs her by the throat and throws her to the brick wall, hard. She falls to the ground, "When I say you wake up, you will wake up" she touched her forehead and blood is on her hands, "I'm glad that we see some blood from you...soon you will see more where it is coming from"  
  
She looks at the guy scared, afraid what he might do, and a tear comes out of her eyes. "Mommy" she said quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" He walks closer toward her, "I'm guessing you need to be in the brainwashing chamber again so nothing of your life, what is left of it, doesn't exist to you or to us"  
  
"Sir," said the guard, "She needs to be in the training room section, with the other children"  
  
He turn to his guard, "Good" and he turns back to Liz, "Now, Liz, when we go to the training section, no talking to the other kids, no asking for medical help, and you will go on a relentless training for about 4 hours, if you stop training, we will beat the crap out of you till you're a bloody pulp, if you continue to break the rules you will meet Mr. Spike, as in the Iron Madien, if you do more rule breaking, I will break you as like your nothing to me, which you really are" He pauses, "And no crying.." He walks out of the room along with the guard. Liz stood there frozen, scared, and afraid and she nods her head and follows the evil man.  
  
She enters a giant sized room and notice other children training, she walks into the room and looks at the children, she notices a kid stops training and a guard goes up to the kid, and takes out a pistol in shot it in the little boy's head, she covers her mouth and now she living in a world full of fear.  
  
"Start now..with.this kid," said the man  
  
Liz walks up to the kid and doesn't know how to fight, the guard notices her not fighting and he goes up to her and kicks her in the back knocking her down, "Fight!" As he screamed in her ears, she gets up and looks at the guard's face and then at the kid, she walks up to the kid and gave him a little shove. He shoves her back, knocking her to the ground, "Get up and fight!" The guard kicks her in the stomach; Liz doesn't know what to do. She gets up again and kicks the boy in the gut and the boy block's it and smiles. He jumps in the air and kicks her in the face and she falls to the ground and is knock out cold.  
  
Few hours later, Liz finds herself in a small cell, blood all over her body, she could sense that the guards were beating her up when she was unconscious, she tries to get up, but her rib cage is hurting her, she ignores the pain and stands up and walks to her cot and lies down.  
  
While she is lying down on her cot, she begins to have massive flash-backs of the brainwashing chamber.. "You a killer", "You are design to kill", "Everyone is your enemy"..the word enemy is refrain inside of her head, repeating itself over and over again.  
  
***  
  
Six years later...  
  
Liz walks up to her cell door and waits for the guards to open her cell door, so she can go to the training/fight section, she is now 9 years old and her feline ablities are slowly developing, on her body she has over thousands of scars on her body, due to the beating, torture and was once put inside an Iron Madien, the people in charge thought it was best for her to feel pain and get use to it, now she doesn't feel no pain, she just ignores it. She is now a lethal weapon to everyone.  
  
Finally, the door opens and she marches down the halls and enter the training facility, the man looks at her deep black eyes and smiles, "Liz, you have your first mission, kill the Barry's, because they are a huge threat to you and us...they don't understand that your special and they want to delete you"  
  
She nods her head, "When do you want me to go?"  
  
"Not yet, you need more fighting, we need to see what kind of damages you can do" He pauses, "Bring the boy in here" He snaps his figures and a guard brings in a 14 year old boy, he is wearing a black mask, Liz couldn't see the teen's facial appearance. His hands are tied behind his back, "Take the mask off" as he ordered the guards. The guards take off his mask off and the teen looks at Liz, she never seen this person in her life and she never seen this person at this building, "Liz, this young man, was spying on us"  
  
"No!! It's not true!" he yelled at the man, the man walks up to the teen and smacks the teen in the face, with his hands. Liz just looks at the teen, watching him pleading, she doesn't care to much about the boy, he was nothing, just nothing, she doesn't have any feelings for the boy, he is her enemy and she must destroy him. She watches every movement he makes, if he makes one swift movement, she will snap the kids neck.  
  
"Liz, what kind of punishment, do you think the kid deserves?"  
  
"Death" she said coldly  
  
"Excellent" He walks over to her and pats on her shoulder, "Your becoming my favorite" Really, she isn't, he is just using her, because he wants something of her, when he figures out how to get it, he will wore her out, by using tasers and then kill her.  
  
"You gotta be serious! Please don't kill me! I will do anything! I heard something about this place, like its a scream feast, or whatever, please let me go!"  
  
Liz walks in front of the boy and kicks him hard in the gut, before killing him, she has an evil plan, "Go, your free to go"  
  
"What!?" The man screamed at her, she turns to the man, the man, that kidnapped her, and brainwash her and whisper something in his ear, he begin to smile evilly and chuckled a bit, he turn his head at the boy, like haha you're a goner. He steps away from her and walks behind the boy and takes the ropes off his hands.  
  
"Go.."  
  
The boy nods and takes off, not knowing what Liz has in store, he runs down the halls and exits the building and enters a forest and to start to run for his life, he begins to scream for his life, the problem is, there isn't no one around here, within 100miles.  
  
Liz follows the boy's path and exits the building and starts to run at a high speed around 160mph and she sees the boy and she leaps in the air, the boy doesn't know, that Liz is going to kill him..right about now. She kicks the boy down and pinned him to the ground with her legs, she grabs the boy's neck. "Game over" She twisted the teen's neck and then got of the teen, she almost felt nothing, no feelings, or whatever.  
  
This place, seriously made Liz into a cold-hearted killer, that feels no pain, doesn't have feelings, she is the most lethal person that these people has ever met.  
  
(part 3 coming up) 


	3. The Predator: Chapter 3

The Predator: Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them, I just write fanfics for a living  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it made me really happy and I appreciate that.  
  
The characters Liz, Ben, Beth, Monix, and Missy belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Liz walks away from the dead, teen's body and heads back to the building and waits for the man's orders. Instead of walking to the building, she starts to run back, she knows he doesn't like to be waited. Few minutes later she walks into the building. "Completed" she said to the man.  
  
"Good" He walks around Liz and puts some kind of a tracking device on her, and she didn't felt it, he walks around her and he stops, right in front of her, "I think your ready for your ultimate assignation, to the Barry's," he pauses and smiles, "I want you to kill everyone in the house, kill everything with a pulse and then after you will be reward"  
  
"Don't worry, I will take care of them, like they are nothing," she said in a evil kind of way, he hands signals her to move out and attack her parent's house and she walks away from him and exits the building and heads to her old home to do a brutal massacre and slaughter to her family.  
  
She starts to run through the forest, her main designation is her home, she doesn't know she is doing something wrong, she thinks she is doing the right thing. She begins to build up her speed and could care less about exposure in what she is, her mission is more important to her, she is unaware that she being tracked by these people.  
  
About ten minutes, later, she reached to her old home, she doesn't have any memories of her family, or her young childhood when she was an infant to 3 years old, which now since she is at this place, fun and excitement doesn't exist to her, only fighting and killing exist to her. She walks up to the steps on the house and rang the door bell. "Hold on" said her mother inside the house, her mother opens the door and covers her mouth, "...Liz?"  
  
She nods, "Yeah its me" she begins to play along, but she doesn't really care about this lady, she has a job to do, kill everyone inside this house.  
  
"George! Liz's is home!" She yelled in the house, "Come on in" Liz walks into the house, and looks at every object, she notices a phone wire and she walks up to it and snaps the cord. "Can you hold on?"  
  
"Ok" She walks around the living room, and begin to look at photos, some has picture of her, but she has no memories of her past, only memories from this evil building.  
  
Her father walks into the living room, "Hi, Liz long time no see," he couldn't believe that his daughter is alive, "Liz, where were you?"  
  
"Out"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Why are you making a big deal out of it?" In a rude tone of voice, she is getting ready to kill them, because they are annoying her and she has to get her job done as well.  
  
Her father senses something, from his daughter, she seems different and she is acting the age when you don't care around like in like in teen years, "You were gone for almost 6 years, you didn't call, you didn't leave a note, where were you?" He is now demanding her for an answer.  
  
"George, calm down" her mother walks into the living room and picks up the phone, "I'm going to call Saline Kyle, remember her, Liz if your wondering where your siblings are, they are at New Gotham with your aunt and cousin, we were afraid that the guardian/elements will be captured, like you were."  
  
"Whatever," she didn't seem to care about what her mother just said.  
  
She dials the number and realize the number is dead, she turns and sees the telephone wire snap, "That's funny, Liz? Did you do this?"  
  
"Maybe" she said quietly, she moved her hands and made all the windows locked and almost glued, so you can open or close it, she did it also with the doors.  
  
"Liz, what is wrong with you? You seem cold..." said her mother  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, you're the enemy" She walks around her two parents.  
  
"Enemy?? Enemy!!! We raised you till, you were 3, you got kidnapped, now about 6 years later, you decide to show up with an additude? We did nothing to you!" said her father  
  
"Sure, whatever..." Liz walks toward a sharp object, and starts to give off an evil laugh, her parents looks at her little weird, but their daughter isn't joking. Liz picks a sharp pencil and begins to play with it. She turns around, holding the pencil in her laugh hand, "so far I get to kill two birds with one stone, including two people makes four."  
  
"Sharon, lets get outta here," the father turned to his wife.  
  
"Good idea" The two starts to run for their life and Liz threw the pencil and stabs the mother in the stomach. Liz begins to use her TK and lifts her mother off the ground and pinned to the wall, "welcome to the house of pain..." she looks up at her mother, "Your next..after I'm through with him" She starts to kick and punch her father, till he was a bloody pulp.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" screamed her mother, begging for Liz to stop.  
  
Her father manages to get off the ground, to get away from Liz and he needs to find something to stop his daughter, put he can't kill her, maybe he can threat her. The reason the parents are not using their metahumans powers, because their powers is exploding things up and they don't want to use the power on their daughter, if they killed her Earth is screwed and there will be no way to restore life again, because Earth will become a evil planet meaning evil keeps on spreading and spreading and no one can't stop it, no matter what.  
  
"Hmmmm.what death do you want" Her father sneaks behind Liz and ran into the kitchen and grabs a giant butcher's knife and runs back out and aims it at Liz, "I think I know what is the perfect death for you.." she grins evilly.  
  
"Liz! Stop! Or! Or!"  
  
Liz looks at him, by the corner of her eyes, "Or what?" She lifts her hands and the butcher knife comes out of her father's hands, "By threating me? Come on, you can't stop me...no one ever will stop me"  
  
Outside the house, the man and couple of guards, gets out of their black hummers and each of them has a tranquilizer gun, they are waiting for Liz to finish her family off.  
  
"Liz! Please don't kill us! We are your parents! We love you dearly!" cried her mother.  
  
"Lies...you are trying to stop me...but no, its not ever going to happen" She used her TK on the knife and made the knife cut her father in half, like he is split into two. Her mother starts to screamed bloody murder, she looks at her mother's eyes, pleading to live, Liz doesn't care, she could care less. "Gee, I'm bored" She waves her hand and skinned her mother. Liz drops the body of her dead, skinned mother to the ground and walks outside of the building, she smiled at the man. "Mission completed" after she said that they shot 4 tranquillizer at her and she falls to the ground and falls into a deep sleep.  
  
"Bring her back and put her into her cell" They all nod and picked her up and put her inside the hummer and drive off and heads back to the building.  
  
Ten minutes later, they threw Liz into the cell, the man begins to talk to the guards, "We will destroy her at age 12, that is when she gets the door of Armageddon and the trance and it will be easily to get..."  
  
"Hahahaha..nice" said one of the guards.  
  
(Part 4 coming up..) 


	4. The Predator: Chapter 4

The Predator: Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them, I just write fanfics for a living and as for my entertainment  
  
A/N: The characters Liz, Ben, Beth, Monix, and Missy all belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
3 years later...  
  
Around 9pm, many guards surrounded, Liz's cot, holding tasers in her hands, she begin to sense something, bad. She opens her eyes and sees the guards and she jumps off the cot and land onto her two feet, she senses these guys are her enemies all along and senses they are going to waste her. The man, walks into her cell, and smiled evilly, "Liz, this is only a test, so stay calm"  
  
Liz senses he is lying, she is getting into a fighting stance and watches everyone carefully, they begin to walk closer to her, surrounding and they turned on their zappers on, "Just bring it"  
  
"Kill her" He could tell, that Liz knows what he is up to and the guards charged at Liz and she ducks and each guard crashed to each other. Liz sees the cell door open and she begins to use her flash-like speed and bolted out of the cell and she starts to run down the halls, at a high speed, "Get off the ground and get her!" he hissed at the guards and the guards gets up and starts to go after her. Liz sees a wide window coming up and she leaps into the air and dove out the window and she could care-less if the glass fragment stabbed her body, she just has to get out alive.  
  
The man in the cell, used his walkie talkie and speaks through it, "I need back-up, hostile 817 has escaped, use all force to get her and I want her dead or alive"  
  
Liz starts to run through the forest, she is jumping each stump, roots, or whatever that is in her way, she could hear choppers coming near her, along with hummers, motorcycles, ECT. She can hear moving cars ahead; she is coming near a high way.  
  
Twenty choppers turn on their search lights on and aimed it at the forest, hoping they can spot her. There are about 4 men in each chopper, with snipers in their hands.  
  
Liz runs out of the forest and walks into the highway and she didn't know what these moving mental boxes were, she stops running and looks back and sees the choppers coming. Liz nods and starts to run into the street and cars, trucks, vans, ect were dodging her, beeping at her, and swearing at her to get off the road. Liz sees a giant oil truck coming her way and she looks up in the air and the chopper sees her and flashed the light onto her and starts to fire away, she begins to use her flash-like speed and ran right under the oil truck and the bullets torn through the metal tank of the truck and oil starts to spread all over the highway and the other cars, the driver of the truck is loosing control of the vehicle because Liz is zig zagging underneath and out of the truck, she is simply dodging the bullets. Finally she got away from the truck and the truck driver lost control and the tank and the truck tips over and crash into the ground and keeps on sliding, and then it crash 10 or more cars, injuring innocent people and killing few. Liz stops running and hears the cries of young men, woman, and children, trying to get out of the vehicle, but they are trapped.  
  
Liz stared at the car incident scene, just watching it, hearing the cries, she heard cries once, but doesn't remember it, she notices the choppers turning around and starts the chopper is hooked up with machine guns and starts to fire at Liz and hits a couple of piled cars, and the oil truck, the oil truck starts to catch on fire, Liz sees the fire, and watches it, she senses a good feeling deep inside of her and it can't escape it, few moment later she gets hit in the shoulder and collapses onto the ground, by the powerful force  
  
"She been hit," said the pilot  
  
Liz leaps off the ground and starts to run toward the vehicles, to help, too late, the oil truck explodes along with the vehicles, many innocent people lost there life, "Oh no." she begins to feel angry at her enemies, these people were the enemies all along. She turned around and she begins to use her telekinesis on the choppers and made them crash into the forest and explodes.  
  
In a distance, Liz could hear police vehicles, coming her way and she looks at the vehicles and begins to have flash-backs at the brainwashing chamber, "Police, that has guns, uniform, or anything relates to them, you must destroy, because they will destroy you"  
  
"Destroy me?"  
  
The cop cars surrounds Liz and all of them, open their police car doors opens and hides behind them, only you can see is the guys and their faces, "Freeze! Do not move!"  
  
Liz felt blood leaking out of her shoulder and touches it, she could feel a little pain from the wound, she thinks because since she is not at the place anymore, she is beginning to feel pain.  
  
She looks around, not moving her body, she could see all the damages she has done and sorta begins to feel bad and guilty.  
  
Suddenly, Liz begins to feel something evil, deep down inside of her, some kind of dark energy building up and collapses to the ground and the cops hand signals each other to walk closer to her, she begins to moan a bit, "Arrgghhh.." She is starting to get up, "Oh no" Two seconds later Liz gets off the ground and the cops all looks at her, aiming their guns at her. "Bang, bang" she laughs evilly; Liz has gone under a trance, whatever she did, must of trigger it to go off. They all nod and shot each bullet at her and Liz quickly use her TK on the bullets and made them float into the air, "Nice, shot, bad aim though" she changed the course of the bullets and aimed at each cop and released it and shot each of the cops in the heads and they drop dead.  
  
Liz walks away from the dead police officers and used her TK to manipulate the fire and threw it at each passing vehicle, going pass the tragic scene that she has done.  
  
Few moments later, her trance disappears and looks around and sees the cops dead, "Oh no..." she knew that she couldn't control it, as like something took over her body and made her a evil weapon, she thinks cops must of triggered her trance to go off, but it wasn't, it has to do what she is, she always been carrying the trance for a very long time, if evil got hold of the trance, they can control it and they become almost like gods. Since it goes haywire and do whatever it pleases to Liz, making her to do the terrible things, its because she a good guy, and the trances seem to have a mind of their own.  
  
Liz looks around and runs into the forest and disappears in the night...  
  
(Part 5 coming up) 


	5. The Predator: Chapter 5

The Predator: Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them, I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: The characters Liz, Ben, Monix, Missy, and Beth belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
The next day..  
  
Liz walks out of the forest, and looks around and she sees a town, she walks into it and looks at the houses, she hears birds chirping, dogs barking, children running around playing, and people talking to each other. Liz starts to get confused with the new surroundings, she has never has anything so brightly colored and so friendly.  
  
She walks down the street on Juju street and looks at the house, she is trying to understand why this new environment is quiet, no violence around it, just peace. Liz doesn't understand peace, fun or whatever, the place she mostly grew up is filled with hatred and pain.  
  
She sees a little girl playing with a red ball, she is about 11 years, about Liz's age and she is throwing the ball against the house and ducks behind a fence and watches the child play with the ball, what kind of purpose this child is doing. She tilted her head to the side and doesn't get it.  
  
The girl throws the ball hard against the house and the ball went high in the air and went to Liz's direction and Liz stands up and catches the ball, she looks at the red, plastic ball. The girl looks at her and went up to her, "Can you give me my ball back"  
  
She looks at the girl for one good moment and then back down at the ball, "Ball" now she knows what the 'ball' is called till now, "What is this 'ball' purpose for?"  
  
"Huh?" she paused for a second, "Its something to play with and its fun"  
  
"Fun?" she thinks a for a moment, and looks at the girl "What is fun?"  
  
She starts to giggle and Liz has no clue, why she is laughing, "Your weird, what's your name?"  
  
"Liz"  
  
"Hi, Liz, my name is Lilly, nice to meet you, wanna play catch?"  
  
"Catch?"  
  
"Where are you from?" she begins to question her, Lilly thinks this girl is from another planet or something.  
  
Liz begins to think, she doesn't know where she is or where she came from, and she begins to have great difficulty with it. "I don't remember where I'm from..do you know where I live or I came from?"  
  
"I don't know where you are...where's your parents?"  
  
"Parents?" Liz doesn't remember her parents, she doesn't remembering murdering them, and she is getting all confused with the girl's words, "what is a parent?"  
  
"Your weird.." she rolls her eyes, "You must have a mommy, if you don't you wouldn't be here." she paused, "You don't remember your parents, because they abandon you?"  
  
Liz thinks it over and nods, "Yes" Liz didn't really know what to say, she had to say something.  
  
"That stinks.." She kinda feels bad for Liz, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"Follow me" The girl walks into her house and Liz follows her and the two enters the house, "Mom! I'm home! Also I'm having a friend over for lunch!"  
  
"Ok, sweetheart" said her mother upstairs  
  
Sweetheart? Liz thought, she has no clue what that meant, the girl walks into the kitchen and got out some food. She begins to make a peanut butter sandwich and made two, one of her and one for her new friend, she walks over to Liz and hands her a sandwich, "Are you allergic to peanut butter?"  
  
"No" At least the girl said something, that is somewhat Liz could understand, she gently takes the sandwich out of the girl's hand and begins to eat it; she began to chew on it slowly.  
  
"So, where are you running to?"  
  
"Somewhere safe"  
  
"Well, this place is safe and the town as well, the non-safe place is New Gotham, its full with freaks aka Metahumans and there is a crime fighter named Batman..that town surely has weirdo's and weird crime fighting names"  
  
She swallows her food and looks at the girl, "Are you human?"  
  
"Yes, me and my family are against Metahumans, are you human?"  
  
Liz isn't a human, she a metahuman, but Liz doesn't know that she isn't really, because her past and memories is all erased, "I'm human"  
  
"Good, that's cool" Liz finishes her food and walks towards the back door in the kitchen, "You ok?"  
  
"No." Liz senses the trance is coming back for a full blast, "I need to jet" Liz quickly opens the back door and exit, she doesn't want her new 'friend' to get hurt or even worse. Liz starts to run down the street and looks around, "Oh no"  
  
Lilly rushes out of the house, "What's wrong?" She goes up to Liz, "What is wrong?"  
  
"Stay back!" Liz pushed the girl to the ground, not hurting her and she starts to run again.  
  
Her mother hears screaming and yelling, Lilly is yelling at Liz, because Liz senses something bad and Lilly wants to know why, she rushes out of the house, "Lilly, why are you screaming about?"  
  
"Something is wrong with Liz, mommy and she not telling me" Lilly grabs Liz by the arm, "Please tell me." Liz turns around and she is under a trance and she grabs Lilly by the throat and begins to squeeze it, "Mommy!"  
  
"Oh my god!" she rushes over to her daughter and yells at Liz, "Release her!" she starts to panic and starts to scream, she grabs Liz and Liz uses her teleknisis and made the mother go through a neighbors window.  
  
Many people rush out of their house and watches this girl, choking the governors daughter. They all ran toward Liz and starts to attack Liz and she begins to use her TK on them and made them fly into different directions, some dead and many others injured.  
  
Liz finally snaps Lilly's neck and drops the dead girl to the ground and smiled evilly, she could hear police cruisers coming down the street, "Looks like the party has started" Liz floats into the air by using her non- metahuman powers and made fire surrounding her body, not harming her and the police officers hurries getting out of their vehicles and starts firing at Liz, each time when the bullets hit Liz, it doesn't bother her, it completely melts it. Blood begins to leak out of her eyes and she looks down below and waved her hands, allowing the fire to hit each vehicle and the cops near the vehicle gets blown away and they smash against the houses. "Hahahaha" Liz throws more fire balls at houses and made each of them blowing up.  
  
Everyone starts to run for their lives and they can't escape, because Liz made a firey trap, trapping the innocent people, the fire is drawing them, closer and closer and they can't escape, her above, watches the men, woman, and children being burned alive.  
  
She lands herself into the ground, while the fire is still around her body, she begins to look for any survivors, if she dead, she kills them.  
  
Many hours has passed by, thousands of innocent people were killed from Liz, this is the worst trance Liz can ever receive, Liz can't control it, its like impossible for her to stop it. All the buildings, houses, stores, schools, hospitals, police, fire station, has been burned to the ground, there is nothing left of this town, its a ghost town, where everyone got murdered or fried to death, by Liz and her trance.  
  
Finally, the trance escapes Liz's system and she looks around, and saw what she has did, tears is coming out of her eyes, washing the blood off her face, "Oh no" she collapses onto the ground and couldn't believe what she did, she doesn't know where to turn, where to seek help, she feels all alone..very alone in what she is and she is afraid what will happen again or the next time.  
  
She takes off and ran to the forest and heads to New Gotham...  
  
((Part 6 coming up and I'm going to feature Monix, Beth, and most likely Ben)) 


	6. The Predator: Chapter 6

The Predator: Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them, I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: The characters Liz, Ben, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me Also I'm going to make it 10 years later and Liz's past will appear to her like flash-backs or whatever  
  
************************************************************  
  
10 years later...  
  
Monix shape shift into a black panther and she is walking around the streets on New Gotham, searching for food, at the moment, she not having any luck. She begins to hear people walking down the street and she ran into a small hole, under an old building, she looks out watching other people, passing by, so she can get out of the hole and search for some food.  
  
She sees a young man, and notices his wallet, she runs out and pounces on him and grabs the wallet and ran back inside the small hole, she shift shape into human form and btw.clothed.she opens the wallet and grabs $100 out of it and put it into her pants pocket.  
  
The young man goes up to the small hole and looks for the black panther, all he can see is a giant shadow, a female human figure, he senses that she a metahuman. "Please come out, if you wanted something you could of ask" the young 18 year old man is also a metahuman and understands that metahumans often steal, mostly for survival. He backs away from the hole and waits for the girl the exit the hole.  
  
She shift shape into a panther mode, not trusting him, and runs out of the hole, she looks at him and then runs off with the money, he rolls his eyes and starts to follow her, he begins to use his flash-like speed and grabs her and she shift shape back to human form, "Take the money and let me go"  
  
He releases her, "Why are you running? I ask nicely that if you come out of the hole, maybe I can help you"  
  
"I'm running nowhere, I'm just hungry" She throws him back the wallet.  
  
"Thanks..I will give you $25 dollars" He hands her the money and start to walk, "So what is your name?"  
  
Monix stands up and looks at the man, "Monix"  
  
***  
  
Beth is hanging around the clock tower, talking to her cousin Helena, "So Helena, how's work?"  
  
"Which one? I have two"  
  
"The second one"  
  
"Good, fighting bad guys is what I do best" Helena looks at Beth, "Why you want to know? You want to be a crime fighter?"  
  
"Maybe.I have the skills and the ablities to do so"  
  
"There is a possibility" Helena turns to Barbara, "What do you think? A good idea or bad?"  
  
"Sounds good, two cousins fighting..with feline ablities, I think that can work out, definitely, we can get all the help we can get"  
  
Beth's pager goes off, "Barbara, can I use your cell, because my boyfriend is trying to reach me"  
  
"Ok" Barbara grabs her cell off the desk beside her and hands it to Beth, "Luckily I have free nights and weekends"  
  
"Ok" Beth calls her boyfriend and walks into a room, "Hey Ben..sup?"  
  
(Part 7 coming up..sorry if this fic was short, because..of the ending of this fic..which is Ben) 


	7. The Predator: Chapter 7

The Predator: Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them, I just write fanfics for a living and for my spare time  
  
A/N: I own the characters Liz, Ben, Beth, Monix, Missy, and Drake  
Also thanks for the reviews from my previous chapters :) ~*~  
  
Liz walks out of the New Gotham police station, she begins to talk to some of the officers while she is walking down the stairs, Liz works at the police station, as Reese secretary and soon she is gonna get some kind of promotion to be one of Reese assistant as a detective.  
  
She walks down the street and she turned a corner and continues to walk more and she turned again and walked into her apartment. She walks up the endless stairs and finally reached to the top of the stairs, she walks up to her apartment door and unlocks it and she went inside....  
  
***  
  
Monix walks down the street, with the man "So how long you been in New Gotham?"  
  
"For a couple of weeks..you?"  
  
"About 12 years of my life or so, I don't quite remember, my parents told me I had to go here with my other siblings..its more like metahuman business"  
  
"Cool"  
  
Monix walks into a coffee shop, "You want something?"  
  
"No, I just ate"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, but thanks for the offer," he smiles at Monix, "Oh yeah, my name is Drake"  
  
"Nice name" Monix walks up to the counter and orders herself a coffee and a donut, "I would like a medium regular coffee and a glazed donut, please" she hands the cashier the money and received her change, she gives Drake the change, and she takes her food and sits down and begin to eat the donut and drink the coffee as well.  
  
"So tell me about your siblings"  
  
"I have 3, one.captured.." She doesn't know that Liz, a sister she never quite knew is alive and well, in New Gotham, "One is in New Gotham" the reason why Missy wasn't mention, because she usually pops up whenever she wants to. "The third one, is kinda unknown, I have no clue where she is"  
  
"Sounds like you have a dysfunctional family,"  
  
"You can say that" she smiles at Drake, she starting to like this guy, the first guy she ever like, because at New Gotham High School, she doesn't like none of the guys at her school, either they are pot heads or jerks.  
  
***  
  
Beth looks at Barbara, "I'm going out"  
  
"Have fun," said Barbara, "Before you go, can you tell me where you going to? Because I'm somewhat your legal guardian"  
  
"To hang out with Ben, don't worry, were not going to do anything drastic"  
  
"Last time, you hang around with Ben, you entered a rage and nearly massacred everyone at this Linkin Park concert," said Helena  
  
"Well, that metahuman shouldn't steal or manipulate my ablities, and that is a big no no," she paused, "Plus, you found out I was telling the truth, when you were using your expensive technology onto me and found out my rage appears when people either try to steal/borrow or manipulate my powers"  
  
"She right," said Barbara, "If that happens again, come back to the clock tower ASAP"  
  
"Thanks" Beth walks away and enters the elevator and presses the button to go down.  
  
"Barbara, I still can't believe, you're letting Beth, date that Ben guy, there's something odd about him, don't you agree?"  
  
"No, he seems normal, he doesn't sound psychotic" but Barbara is wrong, he isn't normal, he is the big bad in a way, there must be a reason, why Ben won't attack either Monix or Beth yet, because its like in his nature to attack the guardians/elements.  
  
***  
  
Beth walks out of the building, and she goes up to Ben, "Hey Ben"  
  
"Hey cutie, what ya up to?"  
  
"Nothing much, let's chill"  
  
"Where?'  
  
"Anywhere, as long we have some fun"  
  
Ben and Beth walk away and begin to walk down the street...  
  
***  
  
Back at the clock tower, the alert system or whatever is going off, Helena runs up to the computer screen, "What's up?"  
  
"Some woman has been murdered; two puncture holes in her next"  
  
"Like a vampire?"  
  
"You can say that, but there are no metahumans to be vampires, it was never been proven, either to us or to New Gotham, why attack now, at this time of day? Vampires in generally usually attack really late at night, it's like early out"  
  
***  
  
Beth stops walking and she hears something, Ben looks at her, "You ok?" Beth looks at Ben.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
***  
  
Monix begins to walk out of the coffee shop, and senses something too, Drake runs behind her, "Want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Sure" she said nervously, she senses something bad as a guardian/element, right now each of her siblings sense it too, "I would you to like you to walk me home"  
  
***  
  
Monix and Drake walks up the street and she sees her sibling Beth and her boyfriend Ben, "Hey Beth"  
  
"Hey, who is this guy?" said Beth  
  
"This is Drake, we kinda met"  
  
"Let me guess stealing huh?"  
  
"You can say that," Monix notice Beth, giving her an evil frown on her face, "Sorry, tells Barbara, I won't steal, its a habit, and its hard to break"  
  
"Beth, I gotta go, my parents wants me home, I will see you later Beth, nice meeting you Drake" Ben walks into the shadows and somewhat shimmer. "Time to strike.." He starts to give off an evil giggle.  
  
***  
  
Liz walks into her bedroom and starts to change into black leather pants, black tank top, black trench-coat, and black high heeled boots, she going to patrol the city, since its a Thursday and tomorrow on a Friday, she is gonna go clubbing, with her friends from work. Deep down inside of her, she can sense something, but kinda ignores it, because she has to do her duty to patrol the city, and fighting the bad guys.  
  
***  
  
"Soon, it will end, soon it will scream..." said Ben  
  
((Part 8 coming out soon...) 


	8. The Predator: Chapter8

The Predator: Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB, I own nothing from them, and I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Ben, Beth, Monix, Missy, and Drake belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Predator begins to run roof to roof, searching for any baddies to attack. She jumps to the next roof and looks down below, watching everyone cautiously. She sees a guy chasing some girl down the street, "Time to party" She jumps off the roof and lands onto to the ground and lands in front of the guy and kicks him in the face, he falls to the ground. She turns around and looks at the scared girl, "Go..he won't hurt you..." The girl nods and runs off, Predator can hear the man taking out a gun out and her eyes changes into feline eyes and she turns around sharply and kicks the gun out of his hand and she grabs him and threw him to a dumpster and it knocks him out cold. "Sleep tight" She walks away and jumps back onto the roof and begin to do some more patrolling.  
  
***  
  
"So, you must be Beth," said Drake  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing Monix told you about me," she pauses, "Ummm, I should get going"  
  
"Where?" said Monix, "You ok?" She walks closer toward Beth and she is beginning to feel kind of strange.  
  
On top of a building, Ben watches the two down below, he smiles evilly, "This is going to be priceless" he begins to laugh evilly, he sits down on the building, watching it, as its going to be some kind of entertainment, but him, that is going to be his entertainment, "This is gonna be very entertaining" He closes his eyes and begins to fiddle with Monix's head and especially Beth, "Hahahahahaha...I'm good"  
  
***  
  
Barbara starts to look through files, about this person, "Nothing" she turns to Helena, "Get Monix and Beth, just in case if this creep attacks them, we don't want that to happen"  
  
Helena nods and leaves the clock tower..  
  
***  
  
Beth takes out a gun out, "Stay back.." She points it at Monix and at Drake.  
  
"Put the gun down," said Drake, "We can help you.."  
  
"Stay back" She turns to Monix and ready to pull the trigger, Drake ran in front of Monix, to shield her.  
  
Ben above, smiles evilly, "Crap! He is going to ruin my plan!" He closes his eyes and starts to make him all dizzy. Drake sits down automatically, because he was getting really dizzy, and then Beth shot Monix in the head.  
  
Beth couldn't believe she shot her and killed her sister.  
  
Ben sees Huntress running roof to roof, "Great." He jumps off the building and disappears in the shadows, he stop messing with Beth's head, but it has no effect, Ben turns around and yelled at Beth, "STOP!" For some strange reason, he doesn't want Beth to die...but why?  
  
Beth ignores Ben orders and shot herself in the chest and she falls to the ground, blood is coming out of her...Huntress lands onto the ground and ran up to Monix, checking her pulse, there is no sign of life inside of Monix, a couple of tears is coming out of her eyes. Drake's dizziness fades away and he sees his new friend, he made, is dead, he could hear Beth trouble breathing, he ran up to her, "You're going to be fine.."  
  
***  
  
Predator hears sadness and suffering inside of her head, she has no idea why this is happening..she could feel, she can't interfere this problem or issue.  
  
***  
  
"What is happening?" cried Beth, "I'm so sorry.."  
  
"There is no time, to say sorry," Said Huntress, "Kid, what is your name"  
  
"Drake"  
  
"Drake, call 911, immedienly, I feared she not going to make it," Huntress couldn't really watch to see too many deaths, everyone she loved and cared for always seems to die, "Oracle.." Huntress gulps, and tries not to cry.  
  
"Huntress, what is it?" Barbara said in her worry tone of voice  
  
"Monix...is..dead...and...Beth...is dying.."  
  
"Oh my god...what happened?"  
  
"Beth shot her..and then shot herself...I don't get it why, Beth want to kill her sibling"  
  
Drake finishes making the call of 911, "They are coming, and they are on their way, why would she want to shoot her sibling"  
  
Ben in the shadows, watching his girlfriend dying, the first time ever in history, tears is coming out of his eyes..he could hear the sirens in the distant and he walks back and vanishes. Ben stands on top of a building and feels so angry about himself.  
  
Down below, the two ambulance's came and the people brought out a stretcher and putting the body of Monix on it and put a white sheet over her.  
  
The paramedics carefully pick up Beth and put her onto a stretcher, "Helena, don't let them get me.." She cried, "They won't understand, I'm different" Beth sounds really scared, what might will happen to her  
  
"They won't" Helena speaks into her transceiver, "Oracle, I'm going to the hospital"  
  
"Ok, tell me, what happens" Barbara stops talking and tries not to cry, because she sorta help raised Monix, Beth, and somewhat of Missy after Saline Kyle got murdered.  
  
Dinah coming into the clock tower, and enters the main HQ of it, she sees Barbara crying, "What is it?"  
  
"Monix is dead and Beth is dying..Helena went to the hospital"  
  
"Oh no, what happened?"  
  
"Beth shot Monix and she shot herself, I don't know why she did it, but I.I..know something or someone did something to cause this to happen" she pauses, "We need to find the other two elements"  
  
"Is one in New Gotham and the other..is"  
  
"The other one, will be a problem, because she is a type of person, that likes to go partying and clubbin"  
  
***  
  
At the hospital, Helena and Drake are waiting in the waiting room, for about an hour, "I don't understand it"  
  
Helena turns to Drake, "I know, I don't understand it either" she pauses for a minute, "oh no, if she dies...her boyfriend Ben..will be upset..they been going out for about 4 years and the two are in madly in love with each other, I don't know how he would react"  
  
The nurse walks out of the double doors and looks at Helena and Drake, "She is going to make it"  
  
"Can we see her?" said Helena  
  
"No..I'm afraid not"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She is going to be arrested for murder..."  
  
"She didn't mean to!" said Drake, he runs up to the nurse, and Helena holds him back.  
  
The nurse walks into the double doors and enters Beth's room and she closes the door and locks it, she looks at the members of the 'Acolytes'. "Since, Ben, our true leader..didn't kill each of the element...we are going to kill her...even thought he is in love with her..." she takes out a needle out, with poison and ready to inject it into her arm. "When she dies..we will declare this has been a suicide..for both of them.."  
  
Ben out of nowhere burst through the window and grabs the nurse and threw her to the wall, "Get away from her!"  
  
Helena hears a loud crash and begins to check it out, "Stay there" she pauses and sees more members of the 'Acolytes' surrounding her and Drake, "This is going to be interesting," Her eyes changes into feline eyes and she starts to kick and punch the 'Acolytes' members.  
  
Ben grabs the nurse and then looks at the other 'Acolytes' and threw her at them, "Get away from my girl!"  
  
"Ben, since your our leader, why don't you kill her?"  
  
"Because, she is the first person, I ever loved, I don't care if she an element or guardian, so back away"  
  
"This isn't like you, you always been hunting them down...for about 4.1 billion years and finally you loved one of them"  
  
"She makes me feel like a real person..even thought I'm not and she isn't really a metahuman, she makes me a good person, even thought I kill and feed, and even thought I have an evil reputation and still always will do" Ben walks back and protect Beth.  
  
The nurse uses her teleknisis and knocks Ben out, and he falls to the ground, she uses the TK again and made the needle raise it in the air and injects it into Beth's arm, killing her instantly.  
  
Ben finally wakes up and sees his girlfriend dead, he begins to start to blame himself, and the leader of the guardians/elements..which is Liz... "ARRGGGGGGHHH!! YOU WILL PAY!!!" He disappears in the shadows, so did the other members of the cult, but not the nurse.  
  
Helena sees the 'Acolytes' fading away, "What the?"  
  
"I don't get it.."  
  
"Same here, whatever it is, it is gone"  
  
The nurse walks out of the room and enters the waiting room, "Beth has died, I'm sorry.."  
  
A woman enters the hospital and looks at the nurse, "That's a bunch of bull" She turns to Helena and Drake, "I'm Missy"  
  
(Part 9 coming up) 


	9. The Predator: Chapter 9

The Predator: Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them, I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: The characters Liz, Ben, Missy, Monix, Beth, and Drake belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
"How do you think, I'm lying?" said the nurse, she could sense this is the wind element  
  
"Because, I'm not stupid, and also.you murdered her..along with your cult buddies, if you know how I can tell, I did a scan on you, like couple miles away"  
  
Helena turns to the nurse, "You murdered her...why?"  
  
"It has to be done, if your evil that is"  
  
Drake lift his hands up in the air, "Why you" electricity is coming out of his hands, "You took away someone I loved especially my new friends"  
  
"Sorry, kiddo, its life accept that"  
  
"That isn't life..." he shoots electricity balls at the nurse..Helena try to stop him, but the nurse turns to dust, by pure electrocution.  
  
"You just killed a person!"  
  
"She wasn't a person," said Missy, "She not even human, it wouldn't matter, now would it"  
  
Helena sorta starts to agree on that and she speaks into her transceiver, "Oracle, Beth has been murdered.."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The nurse, Drake killed her, also the nurse wasn't human or Meta, I fear"  
  
"We have a new enemy in town..Helena...there have been more murders in New Gotham, all with puncture holes in their necks..appear to be metahumans"  
  
***  
  
Ben walks down the street feeding on dozen and dozens of metahuman men, woman, and children. "Gotta have strength..to defeat...her..." Ben looks above and notices the Predator fighting the bad guys...and he watches her finish the bad guys off and she jumps in the air and lands onto the building, "Desperately need a lot of strength.." He walks down the street and begin to search for some metahumans.  
  
***  
  
"Drake..come with me..so we can find this killer..Helena can handle herself on her own," said Missy. Drake follows her and the two exit the hospital, Helena watches them leave, she feared Missy and Liz maybe next on the killers list..and she right.  
  
Missy walks down the road, "So Drake, tell me what you like to do"  
  
"Helping metahumans, hang out, and play basketball"  
  
"Cool" she pauses "I like to party, flirt, clubbin, and lots of other stuff"  
  
"Sounds fun, you sound like the person, that you wanna have fun"  
  
"Yup, you're right on target"  
  
***  
  
Helena speaks into her transceiver, "Oracle, I'm going to sweep through the city, to find this killer, just incase, Liz or Missy maybe next"  
  
"Ok, Helena, there has been more deaths..go to No Man's Land"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They are all link to be metahuman"  
  
"Ok, I'm out, I let you know what happens" Helena shuts off her transceiver and starts to run down the street and she leaps into the air and lands on top of a building and she starts to run roof to roof...  
  
***  
  
Predator sees Missy walking down the street, with Drake, she could sense something about the girl.in a distant she can see a group of men in black suits, she can recognize the guy, it was the guy that tried to kill her.she begins to have a flash-back when she was brainwash, trained ect. Her flash- backs ends and she watches the men carefully and luckily the two taking a corner, rather going up the street.  
  
Drake cell phone began to ring, "Yeah..ok.Helena." he hangs up. "Missy...Helena wants us to go to No Man's Land..because a metahuman..with all godly powers..is protecting many metas there..let's go there"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Drake starts to run, and didn't notice a group of men in black was watching him, they take out there tranquilizer gun out an aim it at Missy, because on their thermal scan, Missy is one of the elements.  
  
Ben watches the men doing their work, and starts to fiddle with their heads, making them to drop the tranquilizer gun and taking out a pistol out. They aimed it at Missy and fires at her, she drops to the ground and realizes they didn't do it. They turns around and sees Ben, Ben vamps out on them and starts to feed on of them, and they starts to fire at Ben, and Ben did a spin kick and knocked their heads off their body and they fall to the ground.  
  
Predator sees Missy, lying onto the ground and she jumps off the building and puts Missy in her arms, "I'm going to take you to the hospital.."  
  
Drake turns around and sees a dozen of dead bodies and he turned his head and sees Missy in this girl's arm, that looks like Beth, then he realizes that is Beth's twin.  
  
"Liz...I'm your sister..." She gulps, "I-I-I-I.."  
  
"Sister?" A tear is coming out of Liz's eyes, "Its my fault, for not responding to the pain and suffering that has happen to my family"  
  
"Its not your fault..it was the good thing you didn't come..because if you did, you would have been killed, by whoever is doing this cause"  
  
Drake walks over to Missy's side, "Missy, don't die.." He starts to hold back his sadness away, "This is the worst night ever..everyone I met is dying.."  
  
"Drake...the 'ancients' told me...told..me."  
  
"Told you what?" said Liz, Missy is starting to lose it, "Don't fail on me..or him..please don't die.."  
  
"...good.bye..." Missy stops breathing, and dies in Liz's arm; a white glow of some kind comes out of her and enters Liz's body..  
  
Liz carefully puts her dead sister onto the ground, "Goodbye little sister" She stands up, she doesn't know what to do.  
  
"Let's go to No Man's Land"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The two leaves the scene and Ben watches them walking away, he smiles evilly, "You can run....but you can't hide.."  
  
(Part 10 coming up) 


	10. The Predator: Chapter 10

The Predator: Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them, I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: The characters Liz, Ben, Drake, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Liz and Drake walks down the street near No Man's Land and the two sees the sign and enters No Man's Land.  
  
Liz and Drake walks out of the elevator and they saw a bunch of other metahumans, hiding and being protected from a godly metahuman. Liz goes up to the bar table and she ask Gibson, for a pitcher. Gibson obeys her orders and gave her an empty glass and a pitcher of beer.  
  
Liz takes the pitcher of beer and begins to pour some in her glass; she puts the pitcher down and starts to drink it  
  
Drake goes beside her and asks Gibson, a glass of water, "You ok.?" he turn his head at Liz, Liz puts the beer down on the table.  
  
"Yeah, I need a couple of drinks or so, to remember how stupid I ignored my calls..from the elements and 'ancients'.if I went to see what is happening..my three siblings could of lived.but no.I ignored it"  
  
"It's not your fault, if you got killed, who knows might will happen and the other guardians/elements as well..."  
  
Liz lifts her glass and continues to drink it, "Yeah, whatever.." She starts to ignore Drake. Drake grabs the glass away from Liz, "Hey, I was drinking that"  
  
"Do you think, your problems would go away, if you are drinking?"  
  
"It always work like a charm" she takes the glass away from Drake's hands and she starts to drink it, "I'm going to bounce" Liz stands up and gives Gibson the money for her drink, "See ya Gibson" She puts the glass down and walks away.  
  
"Sure, thing..." he pauses, "What about the killer?"  
  
"If I find this person, I will lay the smack down on the person...and give this person I piece of my mind, for murdering my three siblings" Liz walks out of No Man's Land.  
  
"Gibson, she seems so aggressive..is this normal?" Drake is wondering about Liz, why she so aggressive or whatever.  
  
"She has a troubled life..she tries fixing it up, when she is working at the New Gotham Police Department, and patrolling the streets, when her past or anything gets to her, she often distant herself from everyone and she goes on a drinking streak as well, don't worry, she doesn't get drunk..it has to do what she is.."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I think, she needs some time alone right now"  
  
***  
  
Liz walks down the street, thinking if she listen to the calls from the 'ancients' her siblings would of be alive by now, she starts to also to think, that Drake and everyone was right, it wasn't her fault, because if she came what is happening, she could of be wasted.  
  
Above her, Ben watches her carefully; he walks slowly around the same pace as her, his eyes glowed bright red. "Time to scream.." He said quietly.  
  
Liz stops walking and looks around, she thought she heard someone talking, she looks all around, and she thought it was the wind, she starts to walk again and Ben appears behind her, walking slowly, not making any sounds. Liz can sense there is someone behind her and she turns around sharply and she sees Ben. Ben grabs her by the throat and threw her to the wall.  
  
"Well, well, well, it sounds like it is my lucky day" He walks over toward her and kicks her in the stomach. She tries to get up, but he kicks her in the stomach again and blood shoots out of her mouth. Her eyes changes into feline eyes and she leaps onto her feet and she jumps in the air and to kick him in the face. Ben moved at a higher speed than her and grabs her and threw her into a glass window, millions of glass fragment stabs her in the back, "Liz, my dear, you see you can't stop me or defeat me, I wonder how your going to get away from me, from getting wasted"  
  
Liz lies on the ground, she looks for a large or sharp object to attack Ben, she found a large piece of glass lying on the ground, beside her and she begins to use her telekinesis on the glass and made it float in the air and fires it at Ben, Ben sees it and grabs it, "Oh crap" Liz eyes grew wider with fear and Ben is changing the direction where the glass will back fire at Liz, while he is turning the glass, blood is leaking out his hands, from the glass and how sharp it is. He releases it and it fires at Liz and stabs her in the arm, Liz screamed in pain. She tries to get the glass out of her arm, because it is somewhat pinning her to the ground.  
  
"You try to defeat me..but you can't...now I'm going to kill you slowly..which is my favorite..or I can put you into an Iron Madien...when was the last time you met mr. spikey? Oh yeah..when you were about 7 years old...this will bring back some good memories"  
  
"Your sick" Liz manages to get the glass out of her arm, she stands up, "You're a sick and twisted guy...and the best part I will bring you down..to h3ll"  
  
"Been there done that" He charges at her and Liz jumps in the air and kicks him in the back, it doesn't really hurt him. He turns around sharply and kicks her in the gut and then at the face, the powerful force, made Liz to crash back outside of the building, the power blow made her crash and completely right through the glass window shield. Ben walks out of the building, "When are you ever going to die?" He grabs her by the throat and starts to choke her, "Ah ha! I got a plan" He vanishes with her and they reappear on the highest building of New Gotham which is clock tower. He held Liz by the throat and ready to drop her. Liz tries to breathe, but she can't he stronger than her...she tries to break free, but she can't.  
  
***  
  
Helena and Drake walks out of No Man's Land, Drake sees the clock tower and sees a person choking a girl, on the edge of the clock tower.and ready to drop her, "Helena!" he points, Helena looks up and sees the girl.  
  
Helena speaks into her transceiver, "Oracle..get to the window at the clock tower..there is a man, choking a woman..and ready to drop her.."  
  
"Ok" Barbara moved her wheelchair to see who the person that is trying to kill her, she easily recognizes the person, and it was Liz, "Its LIZ!" She pauses. "DINAH!" She screamed to call Dinah.  
  
Drake looks at Helena, Helena stood there frozen, "What is it?"  
  
"Its Liz" Helena nods and starts to run at a high speed, Drake also follows her as well.  
  
***  
  
"Liz...looks down below..." Ben looks down below, and he could see dozen of people watching him above, "When I release you..you will meet your ultimate death..it would be the most beautiful thing I ever met in my entire life"  
  
Liz starts to cough for air, but she can't, tears are coming out of her eyes. She sees Dinah carefully opening the clock tower window, quietly, she raises her hands and she starts to use her telekinesis onto Ben, to try to make him move Liz onto the ground, beside her, but it doesn't work.  
  
Dinah turns around and she runs back into the clock tower, "Barbara, my TK is immuned to this guy.."  
  
"Well..Liz...it's nice knowing you..." He releases Liz and Liz free falls from the clock tower and ready to hit the ground to meet her death, Helena leaps into the air and grabs her and she lands onto the ground. "Crap!" Ben rolls his eyes and vanishes without a trace.  
  
Liz starts to gasp for air, Helena puts her onto the ground, "Liz, its going to be ok" Liz manages to breathe normally.  
  
Drake ran beside Liz, and he is out of breathe, "Is she ok?"  
  
"Yes..." she looks at Liz, "Who attacked you?" She waits for Liz, to catch her breathe.. "Ben...the leader of the 'Acolytes'..he is the killer...that killed.my siblings"  
  
"Oh," said Helena in a bad kind of way  
  
(Part 11 coming up) 


	11. The Predator Chapter 11

The Predator: Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them, I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Ben, Drake, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Helena carefully picks Liz up, and begin to walk into the alley and enter the secret route to get inside the clock tower. Drake also follows, "Press the elevator button"  
  
Drake nods and presses the button, the elevator door opens and the two walks into the elevator, "So, is that the person who is killing the metas?"  
  
"Yes," said Liz quietly, she is still scared, that the Ben guy nearly wasted her.  
  
***  
  
Inside an old temple, very far away, Ben is talking to the other 'Acolytes' "I almost had her but the birds rescued her, especially Helena.."  
  
"Why don't you kill her as well, your stronger and lethal, no one can't stop you," said a man in a dark cloak  
  
"Good plan! But my main focus is Liz..first I deal with Liz, then I will deal with the birds" Ben walks toward his throne and sits down, he takes out a picture of Beth out and looks at it.  
  
"Sir, you want Liz dead, because you blame her for your girlfriend's death?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you think?" Ben starts to look at the picture, "You can leave now" The man in the dark cloak leaves the room...  
  
*** Helena carefully puts Liz onto the couch, Barbara wheels over, in her lap, she has the first aide kit and other medical kits that she has. Barbara opens the kit open. "Helena how many wounds does she has?"  
  
"A lot...and the one on her arm, needs stitches.." She pauses, "Barbara you can do the stitches, because I don't like doing this part, this is gross.."  
  
"Want me to do it? Because I'm studying medicine and other stuff, I'm planning to become a metahuman doctor, just for metahumans or people with powers."  
  
"Ok" Barbara hands him the kits, "Me and Helena will be searching for this Ben guy, while you are patching up Liz"  
  
"Do you have like a room? Because she has lots of wounds and the couch is not the best thing"  
  
"Its in the back," said Dinah, "Want me to help?"  
  
"Sure, can you take the kits, while I'm carefully picking up her and taking her the back room."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Dinah walks over to Drake and picks up 3 kits and began to walk to the back of the room. Drake carefully picks Liz up, trying not to hurt her, because she has many stab wounds, mostly from the glass windows, windshield, ect.  
  
Drake enters the back room and puts Liz down on a bed, "I also need some peroxides and a bowl of water..to clean her wounds"  
  
Dinah puts down the kits on a small table, beside Drake, "Ok" Dinah leaves the room and she walks over to the kitchen and fills up a giant bowl of warm/cold water. "Helena, can you get the peroxides, because my hands are full"  
  
"Sure thing" Helena walks away from Barbara and went to the cabinet and got the peroxide, "How's Liz by the way?" Dinah went to the cabinet and got a cloth and put it into the bowl  
  
"We don't know, we know she going to live, because her wounds aren't serious, that Ben guy, nearly killed her, if you didn't leave No Man's Land in time, she would be dead"  
  
"I know" Helena and Dinah heads back to the back room, and places the bowl of water onto the table. Helena places the peroxide on the table, "Drake how is she?"  
  
"She good, but somewhat I don't know"  
  
"Helena!" said Barbara in the main HQ of the clock tower is calling Helena.  
  
Helena runs out the room, to see what Barbara is up to, "Yeah?"  
  
"Who is that guy by the way?"  
  
"Drake, Monix new friend, before she died, don't worry, he is on our side..and why was that important?"  
  
"There is something important...go to Arkham, with Reese, because this insane guy..appears to know about Ben and the 'Acolytes'"  
  
"Ok" Helena walks away and enters her room and she changed her outfit and became Huntress, she walks out. "Tell me, if Liz condition, is good" Barbara nods and Huntress leaves the clock tower.  
  
*** He puts on his white medical gloves on his hands, he began to carefully cleaning her arm with water, he is gently putting the wet cloth on her arm, cleaning the stab wound. He takes out a needle out and began to poke some holes around the edges, so he can put stitches into her arm. He puts the needle down and he takes some stitches out of the kit and starts to stitch her arm. Dinah takes out a white patch and he gently takes it out of Dinah's hand and starts to wrap the white patch around Liz's arm, so no germs or whatever won't infect her wound.  
  
"Liz sit up" he said calmly.  
  
"I can't.."  
  
"I know it hurts, but sit up" He helps Liz to sit up and he hand signals to Dinah to come here, so Dinah makes sure Liz doesn't move, "This may hurt.." He carefully takes out the glass fragments out of her back, the stab wounds on her back, isn't life threating.  
  
***  
  
Huntress and Reese walks into a small cell, Huntress looks at the man, the man is sitting down, writing ancient symbols around his cell. Huntress looks through the glass, "Tell me what your name is"  
  
The man stops writing and looks at Huntress and then at Reese, "Miss Huntress and detective Reese..why do you want me to help you?"  
  
"I heard you know about Ben and the 'Acolytes'"  
  
He stares at Huntress, frozen, how does she know about the 'Acolytes' "What do you know about Ben and the crazed cult?"  
  
"He tried to waste Liz, do you know her?"  
  
"Liz..." he pauses, the name is refreshing in his head, "I haven't heard the name Liz in a while.."  
  
"So you do know Liz?" said Reese  
  
"I knew her before she became a meta," Huntress stood there frozen, so did Reese, "I was once her protector...before I came an 'ancient'.."  
  
"Why aren't you her protector anymore, could this be why? Her siblings let's say guardians/elements are dead?"  
  
"Its not because of that, the 'ancients' threw me into the cold and I found myself here..."  
  
"Why did they threw you into the cold?"  
  
"I was getting too close.."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"I can't tell you..if I did..something bad will happen"  
  
"Like what! Liz's life is on the line!" said Huntress  
  
"So is Ben also"  
  
"What do you mean about Ben! He killed three of them-" before Huntress can finish her sentence.the man interrupts her.  
  
"Ben didn't kill Beth..he would never kill her..even though he is breaking the rules from the higher counsel of the 'Acolytes'"  
  
"What does that mean? Ben could be on our side?"  
  
The man looks at them froze, not saying anything, Huntress notices his eyes is open, not moving, "Is he dead?"  
  
Reese thought so too.Reese orders the guard to open the cage door and the cage door open and Reese walks into the cage and checks for a pulse, nothing, "He's dead, something powerful killed him, probably they don't want him to tell us about facts about Ben or maybe Liz"  
  
***  
  
Few hours later, Liz is resting on the bed, sleeping, Drake watches her rest and Alfred walks into the room and hands him a coffee, "Here, you go sir." Drake carefully grabs the coffee and begins to drink it, "Barbara wants you to become a crime fighter with us..because you proved enough, not only you cared for Liz and her siblings, you're a true fighter, that doesn't give up.."  
  
"Yeah..." Drake drinks his coffee and he stands up, "Dinah" he calls her name, he notices she is sleeping on the small chair, "She sleeping, this has been a rough night.."  
  
"Yes.I think you need your rest too, Drake.."  
  
"What about Liz?"  
  
"Don't worry" Barbara wheels into the room, "I will watch her, while I'm still waiting for Helena."  
  
Drake leaves the room, so did Alfred as well..  
  
***  
  
"Helena, we need to find this Ben guy..to find more information about his cult, the ancients and more about Liz," said Reese  
  
"Yeah, how do we find him? He could be anywhere.."  
  
"I don't know, let's go back to the clock tower and maybe we can figure this thing out"  
  
***  
  
(Part 12 coming up, also I'm not even near the end of this fanfic(s)..just to let you know :) ) 


	12. The Predator: Chapter 12

The Predator: Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Ben, Drake, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Drake wakes up in the middle of the night and he sits up on the couch and he sees Huntress talking to Barbara, he stands up and begins to watch them, carefully, and watching every movement they are making.  
  
"Helena, how did that man died?"  
  
"I don't know, it was weird, looks like something scared the daylights outta him and then died...I think someone or something doesn't want Liz, the 'Acolytes', or the 'ancients' to be exposed"  
  
"Exposed from what?"  
  
"The truth...maybe it has to do with the guardians/elements or this planet..I don't know whatever it is, they are protecting it from revealing the truth."  
  
***  
  
Ben in his lair/temple, is watching the 'birds' talking about his cult and Liz, from a round fountain in front of him, he made the fountain to look around the room and he spots Drake, "Hey...I recognize him..who is he...?" Ben stares at Drake and he looks awfully familiar.  
  
***  
  
Drake sneaks past Huntress and Barbara and enters the back room, he closes the door and locks the door, he notices Dinah somewhat waking up, "What time is it Drake?"  
  
"Midnight...you should get some sleep"  
  
"Ok..where's Barbara, I thought"  
  
"Her shift is over; she talking to Helena, about Liz..so it's my turn"  
  
"Ok" Dinah got off the chair, "I should go to my real bed, because this is the worst place to sleep, especially I have school tomorrow"  
  
"Good plan"  
  
Dinah nods and exits the door, and notices it is lock, "Why did you lock the door?"  
  
"Ummm, I thought maybe...that..uh..that Ben guy might come back, I have this panic attack thingy..that makes me nervous, especially with people that are trying to kill someone that I know"  
  
"Oh, is this normal? Or did you always have this thingy?" Dinah starts to sense this guy is odd and she is also questioning him.  
  
"I always had it since I was young...it has to do with my family," Drake starts to sweat and get nervous  
  
"Why are you sweating? Are you holding something back from us?"  
  
"No-no-no-no..its not like that"  
  
Dinah uses her TK on Drake and threw him to the wall, pinning him there, "Helena!" yelled Dinah, Dinah uses her other hand to unlock the door.  
  
Huntress burst threw the door, she thought maybe Ben is there, all she can see is Drake, the other side of the wall, pinned, by Dinah's TK, "Dinah, what is it? And why are you pinning Drake with your TK?"  
  
"He might be evil"  
  
"Evil! No!" yelled Drake, "I'm not evil!"  
  
"What is he doing, to make him evil?"  
  
"He locked the door and demanded me to get out of the room; I think he might be one of Ben's followers"  
  
"As if! I would never be his followers!"  
  
Huntress starts to get the sense, that this Drake guy maybe a link to the guardians/elements, the cult, and the 'ancients'. "Who are you working for?" Huntress walks closer toward him, "Who are you working for?"  
  
"I can't tell you..it's a secret!"  
  
"Ah ha! You knows something!" said Huntress, "What is it your hiding?"  
  
"I was...sent...to..to..protect..Liz.."  
  
"Why? And why did you show up late? After her three sisters were murdered, how sick are you?"  
  
"I was trying to find her, maybe finding one of her siblings, would be easier to track her down...because the fire element in one tough cookie to find"  
  
"How do you know..she is the fire element?"  
  
Liz wakes up and looks at Drake, then at Huntress, "Helena...he is the lighting element...a lost sacred..element/guardian/ancient...my long lost protector..."  
  
(Part 13 coming out soon) 


	13. The Predator: Chapter 13

The Predator: Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Ben, Drake, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
"Some things Helena and Barbara its always meant to be secret," said Liz, "You don't have to know everything about me, most things have to be hidden..for safety reasons."  
  
"Oh...oops," said Helena, "Dinah, you can let Drake go"  
  
Dinah releases Drake and he falls to the ground and he walks over to Liz and sit beside her, "I will tell you something, more about the other elements"  
  
"There are more?" said Dinah, "I thought they were only 4"  
  
"Four creating Earth..lighting element like me, creates death and anger..don't worry, I'm not lethal, only to my enemies"  
  
"Interesting," said Barbara wheeling into the room, "So let me guess there is poison, ice, ECT?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
***  
  
Ben stands up and he is now furious, "Great! The 'ancients' sent more elements to this...grrrr!" He punched one of his members of his cult down. He vamps out and grabs one of his cult buddies and snaps its neck.  
  
***  
  
Liz stands up and looks at everyone, "We need all the help we can get..to stop Ben..but I feared..and sense only I can defeat him"  
  
"Liz, by the way, do you know this guy, that the 'ancients' that threw him out in the cold, before he revealed the truth, do you know who he is and why these 'ancients' did that to him?" said Helena  
  
"He was one of the monks, back at ancient Egypt time..." Liz began to have a flash-back, with the monks and the raid of the crazed cult, "He watched..his group got slaughtered by Ben and the cult...he was young at the time, afraid and scared. Long before I became metahuman...when I was this firey orb, I felt fear for the first time..from him..he was suppose to die"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't know...its how the thing works..don't ask.I'm still wondering about that part... ..and the apprentice, who helped the monks..or whatever became our 'ancients', he told them, he is a apprentice, so he can get out alive...and I feared he found something about the cult and the 'ancients' like there is a link between them.."  
  
"Like what?" said Barbara  
  
"Meaning something is bad is coming..to both sides...and I think the 'ancients' are part of it..so was the monks...I don't know the real truth..but I can sense the 'ancients' are part of it...we need to find out what..they are hiding"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We need to think of a plan"  
  
***  
  
A cloaked man, walks behind Ben, "Ben, you must kill the birds and the elements, they will destroy your cult.and soon....they want more...." he starts to laugh evilly  
  
"I will, after I'm done with Liz! Don't you get that sparky! I thought you were in that nut case place...not the one called Arkham.."  
  
"Well..I escaped..by your buddies...you still care for your dead girlfriend?"  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"You need more strength"  
  
"I have the strength" he said quickly and almost sarcastically  
  
"You need to break her.."  
  
"Did that..done that...unless you got an idea"  
  
"To kill Liz..is needing me in the picture..and you can help me get to Liz and then the birds"  
  
"Ok..your in..do you got a name or codename?"  
  
"Certainly" He takes the black cloak off, "The Joker at your service" He grins evilly  
  
(Part 14 coming up.most likely it would be done 2morrow ) 


	14. The Predator: Chapter 14

The Predator: Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment only.  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Ben, Drake, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Liz walks out of the back room and walks to the center of the HQ, where Barbara does most of her work. Drake follows Liz and stands right across from her, in a way; he is like her body guard.  
  
"So, what is your plan?" said Barbara, wheeling into the center of the HQ.  
  
"My plan, is to find Ben..and fight him..I sense only I can fight him"  
  
"Yes, only you," said Drake  
  
"And what about the cult and the 'ancients'?" said Helena  
  
"I don't know, let's handle the Ben thing and then that." Also not only they have the cult, Ben, the 'ancients' they have to be worry about, Joker is in town and he has the nastiest tricks up his sleeves.  
  
***  
  
Ben lift up a knife of the table and begins to play with it, "So Mr. J, or you like to call Joker..what is your plans with the Birds?" He walks around the Joker, while playing with his knife.  
  
"My plan, is to kill them, what else? I'm more interested in Helena, daughter of Batman...and Catwoman.."  
  
"I wonder what kind of death, your going to give her"  
  
"A slow kind"  
  
"My favorite," he said coldly almost with affection and he grins evilly, "It would be nice, if you let me do the job..for you...you can handle...Dinah and Barbara..."  
  
"What is the catch?"  
  
"Helena is a link to Liz, they related, that is why I want to do the job for you"  
  
"Excellent!" Joker laughed evilly, "Hmmmm..any tips to kill Barbara and Dinah?" He pauses, "Then again! I have the brightest plan..and the best plan for all New Gotham citizens"  
  
Ben smiles evilly....and the Joker starts to laugh..  
  
***  
  
Back at the Clock Tower, the Delphi Alert system or whatever goes off, "It's Reese," said Barbara  
  
"Ok" Helena turns to Drake, "Watch her..and Dinah & Barbara as well"  
  
"Yes, that is my job, to protect anyone friends with the fire element," he nods to Helena  
  
"I'm going to see what Reese is up to, Barbara I will let you know what happens" Helena leaves the clock tower  
  
***  
  
Huntress starts to run roof to roof and she spots Reese below, waiting against the telephone pole and she leaps off the roof and lands in front of Reese, "That was quick"  
  
"I was up, what do you expect?"  
  
"Helena..." He pauses; he hopes that Helena doesn't goes off in a rage.  
  
"Reese, what is it? I have a killer at large; especially he is after my cousin"  
  
Reese is kind of making this difficult, "Don't blow up..about this...he...he..escaped.." he took a large gulp, because he doesn't know what Helena might act.  
  
"Clay Face escaped!" She ran past Reese, and he grabs her by the arm, "Reese! What are you doing? It's Clay Face!"  
  
"Its not" Helena stops and she turns to Reese, "who is it then?"  
  
"The Joker"  
  
"How? I thought he was lock away for good? In like a maximum security place"  
  
"We don't know, how he escaped," he pauses, "I think you and everyone back at the clock tower should go hiding, till me and the PD will find him and stop him" "I'm going to fight him, without the New Gotham PD to help, especially you, he's extremely dangerous"  
  
"You can't fight him alone, he would probably sent one of his minions, and do the dirty work to you and your family...remember what he did...please don't fight him...because I'm afraid I will lose you.." He walks closer to Helena, she looks at Reese, "I love you..and I'm afraid..that...he..." Helena walks closer to Reese and starts to kiss him, slowly, with affection, she stops kissing him and he looks down at her, "Please hide, do it for me...and for your mother..."  
  
She nods her head, "Yes" She backs up and she leaps into the air and lands on top of the roof and heads back to the clock tower.  
  
Ben shimmers behind Helena, and he walks behind her slowly, "Ah, Miss Helena"  
  
Huntress turns around sharply and she sees Ben, "What do you want?" She backs up and her eyes changes into feline eyes, she could already smell trouble on him.  
  
"What is the rush? You seem, scared, afraid, I can smell it from you"  
  
"Shut up!" she charges at him and he kicks her in the face, and she fell to the ground, she touched her nose and then her mouth and felt blood, she turned on her transceiver on, "Barbara, I need help" She hears no response, "Barbara!"  
  
"Opps, looks like I broke your gadget," he chuckles evilly, he kicks her in the stomach, and she rolls over, to the edge of the building, she looks down below and up above the street, and she sees Reese going into his police vehicle, "Reese!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Too bad, your boyfriend can't help you" He grabs her by the throat and throws her onto the roof. He walks over to her and injects something in her arm, but she didn't felt it  
  
"Why aren't you after Liz?" Huntress stands up, "Why me?"  
  
"I sent someone to go to the clock tower...and..he is right about.." He checks the watch, "About now"  
  
Huntress nods and she jumps in the air and kicks Ben, in the face, knocking him out, he falls to the ground and she begins to jump roof to roof and she did a large leap up to the clock tower and went inside, Joker, isn't inside the clock tower, everyone is still in the main HQ, what did Ben plan?  
  
Barbara looks above and she sees Huntress, "Helena"  
  
Huntress is getting a bit dizzy and she collapses to the ground, Drake runs up to Helena and picks up her and places her down to the couch, "Oh, god what happened?"  
  
Helena opens her eyes and she sees the Joker..which is really Drake, what drug..Ben injected her, makes an image of Joker from any male, except it has no effect on Ben or his cult. She grabs him by the throat, "Die fiend!"  
  
"Huntress don't!" yelled Liz, she is trying to release Drake from the hands of Helena, "It's Drake!"  
  
"It isn't him! It's the Joker! Ben must have done something to blind you!"  
  
"Helena!" Drake yelled, "It's me Drake, if I was the Joker, I would have made this laugh!"  
  
"Lies!" Helena glares at Drake and inside her head, she sees Joker smiling and he chokes a bit harder. "He shot you Barbara! He sent one of his minions to kill my mother!"  
  
Drake made his hands to be eletricotal, as like a taser, he touched Helena's hand for 2 seconds and finally got released by her hands. "Liz, restrain her" Drake begins to rub his neck, after been in some kind of strain or whatever from her hands. Liz grabs Helena and she begins to hold her down, "Dinah, go to the first aide kit and get this drug/medicine, the one the makes you all sleepy"  
  
Dinah nods and hurries to the back room and opens the first aide kit, she grabs it and looks up and she sees a male figure in the shadows, its not Ben...its someone else...he walks out and he made a big smile, "The Black Canary's daughter..welcome...I'm..." he begins to talk quietly, "the Joker!"  
  
Dinah lifts her hands and tries to use her telekinesis on him, but no effect, "What the?"  
  
"If your wondering, what I did to your powers, I equipped this room, with anti-metahuman powers..nifty huh?" Dinah backs up quickly and tries to open the door, "Ah, you can't escape, you can get inside this room and never get out alive" Dinah pulls harder on the knob, nothing, the Joker walks closer toward Dinah, "When in a few hours..Barbara..the woman..I shot...will find your body on the ground...blood everywhere...and you will be chop suey!" He laughs evilly and very loud, but sound cannot escape this small room.  
  
"Barbara! Liz! Drake!" she cried, she sees something coming out of the shadows, some kind of creature..and it rises off the ground and begin to open its mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth, she stood, there frozen, looking at the creature, scared...  
  
"Oh almost forgot, this is a ancient demon called the Piranha, Ben found in this place, around the dinosaurs were around.." He pauses and smiles "have fun...I will be leaving now" He walks into the shadow and press this device and made him shimmers out of the room.  
  
Dinah looks at the creature, as this demon walks slowly up to her, tears is coming out of her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Liz tries to hold down Helena, but she somewhat over powering her, "Dinah!" Dinah doesn't answer, "Drake, get Dinah! Barbara help me!" Barbara wheels over and help hold down Helena.  
  
Drake runs up to the back door and tries to open it, "Dinah!" He starts to kick it, it doesn't open. He backs up and he slams his whole body onto the door, the door doesn't budge, "Dinah!"  
  
***  
  
Dinah quickly throw the medicine at the demon and before it stabs it, it turns its long neck and catches the needle in its teeth, the demon turns the needle at Dinah with its tongue, and ready to fire it at her, her face drops wide open, like oh my god, the demon fires it and hits Dinah in the neck and she takes it out, she starts to run to the different direction of the room, she is feeling tired and weak, she looks back and sees the window, she tries to hit it, like the glass became, non breakable, "Help!" she cried, she turns her head back at the demon and the demon stands up on its hinge legs and smashes it to the ground, creating some kind of a shockwave and knocks Dinah to the ground, she hits her head on something hard and completely gets knock out.  
  
***  
  
Helena decides to pretend she is asleep, thinking that Barbara and Liz would think she is asleep, "Finally" said Barbara. Liz and Barbara releases Helena, they walk over to the computers.  
  
Helena opens her eyes and jumps off the couch and runs and begins to find Drake, Drake sees her, charging at her and she head butts him and he falls to the ground, she sits on top of him, beating him in the face.  
  
Liz turn her head at Barbara and she runs over to Helena and grabs her and threw her to the wall, "Helena! Knock it off!" She pauses, "That's Drake! Whatever Ben did to you, is making you think Drake is The Joker..."  
  
"Lies! What are you on his side?"  
  
"No! As if!"  
  
"Then why helping him" she stands up and charges at Drake again and Liz clothlines her and she falls flat on her back. Liz put her foot on her chest, "What? Your evil?"  
  
"Helena! It's Drake, if it was the Joker, we would be toast by now"  
  
Drake gets off the ground, "It's me.." He can sense that Ben, injected something into her, "He drugged you...I have the antidote" Liz turns her head at him, "Don't ask.." He walks slowly toward Helena and kneels down beside her and injects something in her arm, the image of the Joker begins to fade away and she can see Drake's face.  
  
"Drake?" He nods and he signals Liz to release her, Liz moved her foot away from Helena and Helena got off the ground, "That Ben guy..is smart."  
  
"Defiantly," said Drake and Liz at the same time  
  
***  
  
The demon is 2ft away from Dinah and walks a bit closer and closer..  
  
(Part 15 coming up) 


	15. The Predator: Chapter 15

The Predator: Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Ben, Drake, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Dinah lies on the ground, unconscious, and she is defenseless, and no one can't get into the room to save her...the demon opens its mouth and shots out little Piranha demons around her...and ready to kill her, most likely shred her to tiny bits...  
  
***  
  
"We need the door down, I think Ben or the Joker, must of did something," said Drake, as he is pounding hard on the door, and his hands starts to bleed, "Dinah!!!" Nothing, "Dinah!"  
  
Helena and Liz starts to kick and bang on the door, they can careless about Ben and the Joker right now, they are more focus on, to get the door open, because each of them, is having a really bad feeling, that Dinah might be in serious trouble....  
  
***  
  
Ben looks at the fountain, while Drake, Liz, and Helena are pounding on the door, "Well, look at that..."  
  
"Thanks, I had to use my devices and use one of your demons"  
  
Ben vamps out and turns to the Joker, "WHAT!? Which one!" He uses her flash- like speed and grabs the Joker, by the throat.  
  
"Ummmmm..." Ben squeezes a little bit harder, "The Piranha demon! What so bad about them? They will get the job done, quick and painless" Ben releases him and shimmers out of the temple, "I swear, he has some good in him..well...time to upgrade him..muahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
***  
  
Ben appears and he sees the demon and he grabs the mother one and he takes out a small dagger out and chops it's head off, it falls to the ground dead, the baby Piranha demons, stops what they are doing and they look up at Ben and at their dead mother, they open their mouths and charges Ben at a high speed and jumps in the air and different directions. Ben presses a button on his dagger and fire surrounds his body, not harming him or anyone, except the demons. The Piranha demons landed onto Ben and they were all catching on fire and they all drop dead..Ben releases the button and the fire disappears, Ben, takes the devices off the wall, in the small room and he carefully looks at Dinah and he shimmers away, along with the dead Piranha demons.  
  
***  
  
"One.....two....three..." Three of them charged their bodies onto the door and the door flung open and they all crashed to the ground, "Owwww!"  
  
***  
  
Ben appears and Joker isn't in the room, "Idiot!" The Joker comes back into the room, "You never touch those demons! They are ancient and you lost one of my precious demons!"  
  
"I didn't lost them, you killed them, the last time I recall"  
  
"Well..I didn't want Dinah to die...like THAT!!!" He points his figure at the Joker  
  
"You're turning good; I can smell it..."  
  
"I won't turn good, never, I was never design to be good...moron!" Ben rolls his eyes and he looks down, looking at the fountain, watching them..putting Dinah on the bed, he watches Liz, helping Dinah...he is just staring at her..  
  
The Joker pulls something out of his pocket and fires it at Ben and it hits him in the back, something starts to inject Ben, "Your going full fledge evil!" He starts to laugh like crazy.  
  
Ben collapses to the ground and screams, "What are you doing to me?" Blood starts to fill up his eyes, "Oh no.."  
  
***  
  
Liz looks around the room, "What happened?" She can sense Ben was in the room, "Ben...he must have done something.."  
  
"We won't know..till Dinah wakes up...maybe she can tell us what happened," said Helena  
  
"Whatever it has been, looks like Ben was in a fight" Drake looks around the room and its all a wreck, "Dinah, couldn't fight, because she was like out like a light...."  
  
"Ben? He can't turn good..can he?" said Helena, she turns to Liz, "Can he turn good?"  
  
"I don't think so, he and his cult, wants me and my siblings dead for 4.1 billion years..he killed two, except for Beth, odd...and at the hospital..."  
  
"There was a crash, me and Drake, were fighting many 'Acolytes' and the nurse walks out of the room, blood on her face, looks like she was in a fight...with who?"  
  
"Ben," said Liz quietly  
  
Dinah manages to wake him and Helena turns to Dinah, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that was the biggest nightmare ever..and it was so real"  
  
"Dinah," said Barbara wheeling into the room, "Was Ben in the room? When this all happen?"  
  
"Barbara, where were you?" said Helena  
  
"On the computer...trying to see about The Joker, because Reese got more information...I was on the phone with him also...we will talk about this later..Helena"  
  
"Ben wasn't in the room, when I was half awake...The Joker..was in the room and he put some devices on the wall, like sound and you can't escape, and anti-metahuman powers..." she pauses, "He released some demon...really scary, I thought ..I was going to die..."  
  
"Ben," said Liz quietly and she spoke up a bit louder, "Ben, must of saved you, when your were like unconscious, the demon is gone, no devices...he..is turning good...unless he didn't like the Joker..using his demons"  
  
"Whatever it is, we need to stop The Joker and see what his plans are up to and also Ben"  
  
"I will handle the Ben thing," said Liz, "I will speak to the 'ancients' to see how I can stop him.."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She needs to be alone and speak in some ancient language only we can't understand it, I can speak the language but sometimes I get confused," said Drake, "You should leave this room...I will stay..I know I said, she needs to be alone and also other elements can be in the same room and speak to the 'ancients' as well"  
  
Helena picks up Dinah and helps her walks out of the back room and Barbara also wheeled out of the room..  
  
*** "Soon..Liz..will..be mine!" He chuckles evilly, as the Joker is on the ground, "As for you...Mr. J, your going to become a mighty warrior...very impossible to defeat...only I can delete you..." he smiles evilly.  
  
***  
  
Liz's eyes start to glow bright red and she starts to speak to the 'ancients' in like in some kind of gibberish language. In five minutes she was done and her eyes went back to normal, "Three goals?" She turns to Drake, since he is somewhat an 'ancient'  
  
"Oh"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must to face three of your fears"  
  
Liz mouth drops wide open, like in a big surprise or shock...  
  
(Part 16 coming up and still in the process of making it) 


	16. The Predator: Chapter 16

The Predator: Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Ben, Drake, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
"My fears.." Liz paused for a moment, "I can't...I can't do that"  
  
"Liz, you have to do this, this is the only way to stop Ben," he thinks for a second, "If you don't do anything, Ben will keep on killing and killing, each time he feeds on a metahuman or whatever, he gets stronger, you have to do this.."  
  
"I can't" Liz starts to get scared, "I can't do this"  
  
"Liz, you were fine, with this whole Ben thing, do you want him stop?"  
  
"Yes, but facing my fears is another thing"  
  
"I will be on your side, all the way." he walks closer toward her, "I don't want anything to happen to you...or anyone else...we can do this together"  
  
She nods, "Promise?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
***  
  
Ben heard what Drake's and Liz's plans, to order to defeat him; he isn't really pleased about it. The Joker smiles at him, "So, what is your plan?" Ben looks at The Joker and smiles evilly.  
  
"I think I should pay my respects to the 'ancients'" He walks around the room, "This will make The Birds and especially Liz defenseless.."  
  
The Joker smiles evilly, "Excellent work! This gives me a chance to delete Helena Kyle..."  
  
"Sorry, your not part of it, I don't do partners.."  
  
"Oh, so what I can do?"  
  
"Sit down your lazy bum and find something for you to do..." Ben laughs evilly, "Watch the fountain, and watch what I can do...and soon...you will be bowing down to me...because when I get my present..I will be technically playing god"  
  
"Oooooo nice!" The Joker pretends to play along...he could sense that Ben can waste him in like two seconds...and Ben could...  
  
Ben smiles and he shimmers away and he reappears inside an old building and he opens this door, only he can see it and walks right through it, to the door of the 'ancients' in another deminsion, "hahahahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
***  
  
Liz collapses to the ground and she senses something, "Ben" Drake ran over to her side and helps her, "He's...killing the 'ancients'..."  
  
"Oh god," he pauses, "Helena!"  
  
Helena runs into the room and sees Liz on the ground, "What is happening?"  
  
"Ben.."  
  
Liz closes her eyes and two seconds later energy beams shoots out of her in almost every direction. Its starts to destroy the back part of the clock tower, creating a huge hole, Drake gets hit by the energy beam and the powerful force made him crash into Helena and the two shots out of the room and crashes onto the ground. A minute later the energy beam fades away and she lies on the ground weak, "Help me"  
  
Drake gets off the ground and ran back into the back room, Helena rushes over to Liz's side, "Drake what are we gonna do and what the h3ll was that?"  
  
"Let me handle this and as for the energy beams is what keeps her from shifting into this orb, in what she really is and also it will take many centuries for her to be metahuman again and she has to be reborn and it will be a disaster...for all mankind, I have to draw some energy and put into her...the reason this happened because the 'ancients' are dead and if the 'ancients' are all dead...she will become this thing she always will be.."  
  
"So how do we get this energy source back inside of her? We have so many enemies on our hands...and now my cousin, might turn into this thing in what she is...people are dying because of this mess"  
  
"I know..we gotta do this fast.."  
  
"Do you have the energy?"  
  
He shakes his head, "No, but I'm her 'ancient' still..maybe the other elements..if they are still alive...maybe we can combine our powers to save her..also Liz is the queen of all elements..they have to help her..if she dead..the elements including myself, will be easily vulnerable toward evil..and Earth...will turn into a dead zone."  
  
***  
  
"This is excellent!" said Joker, looking at Ben, "So what is next?"  
  
"Terriozing New Gotham...and this the part you can join and create any thing you want..but Liz..is mine.."  
  
"When should I begin?"  
  
"In a few hours..." Ben is unaware Drake's plan to help Liz and he is totally unaware Liz is going to kick his @**.  
  
***  
  
Drake stands up and begins to summon the ice element, poison element, ect. They all appear and surround Liz's body, they all held their left hand out and created some kind of shape around her, Helena, Dinah, and Barbara watches it. Liz is shifting between a firey orbs to a metahuman form, tears is coming out of Liz's eyes, hoping she doesn't become this thing.  
  
Some kind of energy is pouring out of the palms of the elements hitting Liz, and each minute they boost up the power source and twelve minutes later, Liz is back to her normal self.  
  
Drake turns to the elements, "Go...go to another deminsion, so no evil won't find you..because remember were basically the only elements left, to produce energy to protect Liz." They nod and they all vanishes away.  
  
Liz looks around, "Thank you"  
  
"No problem," said Drake smiling at Liz, "Now.."  
  
"We face my fears"  
  
Drake is surprise, that she is totally up to it, probably because she wants to end the pain and suffering and what Ben gone for good. "Let's go." Drake turns to Helena and the rest of the birds, "Stay here.." They nod. Drake grabs her hand and they shimmer away  
  
*** Liz and Drake appears inside of this old building, where she was held for about 10 years of her life, "It's been a long time"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Liz starts to have flash-backs of the place, and tears starts to come out of her eyes, "Its still a nightmare" Liz starts to get scared, "But, they can't hurt me..Ben murdered them..I should not be afraid..of this place anymore" Suddenly a blue light appears in front of Liz and went inside of her and she felt this some kind of energy going inside of her. "Whoa..that was..Monix..or Beth..."  
  
"You still can't remember what element those two were, but you know Missy well"  
  
"Because she goes with the flow...and she the wind element" she looks at Drake, "Next please.."  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"I'm ready" He touches her hands and they shimmer out of the building and they landed to a graveyard and she and Drake stands in front of her parent's graves, "I was evil....when I murdered them..I didn't feel any emotion when I did this..suffering and pain..I'm sorry..I did this to them...I wish there was some kind of way...that I can say sorry..and forgive what I did to them"  
  
"Apology accepted" said a voice from the two graves..a green light appears and starts to swirl around her body and then enters it..  
  
Liz starts to feel she has a lot of strength.. "Last one.."  
  
"Accepting that you're a guardian/element...and time to be control" said Drake staring into her eyes.  
  
"Yes.I accept it..its my duty to protect Earth at all cost from evil" Finally a white glow shoots out of Liz and then went back inside of her, "I always had that element.."  
  
"You just had to activate it..now...its time" Drake looks at Liz, "Go get him and show what your made of"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I will make you shimmer to this abandon street and you can summon him.."  
  
"Yes." Liz sounds she determine to beat Ben, once and for all... "I'm gonna get him good" Drake touches her hand and she shimmers away and he shimmers back to the clock tower.  
  
***  
  
Liz appears in the middle of the street, the street is huge and has a lot of things she can fight him, "Ben...where are you?" She pauses, "Show yourself..I summon you.."  
  
Ben appears in front of Liz, "The h3ll?" He backs up, "Whoa..how did you did this" He pauses, "Never mind that" he charges at her and she uses her TK on him and she made him hit the brick wall, "WHAT!?"  
  
"That...was a warm up...and this is now the beginning"  
  
"Oh yea" He stands and fireball shoots at his hands and hits her, she crashes onto the ground and she leaps back up to her feet, "So you wanna challenge me? So you got some kind of a death wish?" The two starts to circle each other and ready to fight each other. The two starts to throw punches, hitting each other and blocking the powerful blows.  
  
Liz eyes turns bright red and she uses her flash-like speed and she grabs him and she flips herself over him and kicks him in the back, "Do you know how much damages you have caused?" She kicks him again and he falls to the ground, "You murdered lots of innocent people" she kicks him again and he spits out blood out, "You murdered Monix and Missy. She kicks him really hard, "This is for me" she kicks him in the jaw. She ready to kick him again and he grabs her foot and threw her to the ground and he leaps back onto his feet.  
  
"You will never win! You took Beth away from me!"  
  
"No! I didn't" She looks at him in the eyes, "You killed for her, does she, wants you to kill? You killed for love, is that it?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You killed for love"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Or was it, you want her so much, you think killing me and everyone will bring her back!"  
  
"Shut up, shut up!" he screamed and he charges after Liz and she lift her leg off and smacks her foot on his face, knocking him to the ground, she puts her foot on his chest.  
  
"You will never win....and killing won't bring her back"  
  
"You know nothing!" he throws an energy ball at Liz and she flew in the air and then she free fall from the sky and Ben waits for the right moment and then he uppercut her in the jaw, making her crashing to the ground, luckily her neck didn't snap.  
  
She lands onto the ground and she gets up, he charges at her and she grabs him by the arm and they shimmer out of the road and appears on top of piece of land, just hovering over a open active volcano.  
  
"Ben..you life ends here.."  
  
"As if" He throws few fireball at her and she is quickly immuned to the fire, "What?" he pauses, "Then again, you're the fire element" he rolls his eyes and he charges at her and she trips him and he falls to the ground.  
  
"Give up, you won't win"  
  
"Really?" He pulls out a dagger out and he stabs her in the heart, blood shoots out of her mouth, he grabs her and looks down the open lava, "This is where you get off" he throws her and she falls into the lava and he smiles, he doesn't see her, "hahahaha..game over.." he walks away and ready to shimmer out of the area, then he hears a moan of something, he turns around and walks closer toward the edge and sees the lava bubbling.  
  
Liz shoots out of the lava and she is holding some kind of an ancient sword, "Looks, like I have an extra life" fire starts to surround her body, Ben face drops like oh crap...he backs up, "Looks like you saw a ghost or something.."  
  
"You win"  
  
"Liar!" she raises the sword and a gold aura comes out of the sword and starts to surround her body, "This is it" she charges at him and starts to use slash at him like 500000 time a second, Ben tries to block it and he gets cut, bad. Liz stops what she is doing and raises the sword, ready to chop his head off and she sees his eyes went back to normal, somehow she destroyed the trance and the door of Armageddon as well  
  
"What's going on?" He looks around, "The Joker...he did something to me...like..put some kind of spell on me" he looks at her, "Where are we?"  
  
The fire disappears from her body, and still holds the sword, not sure, if he is playing some kind of trick onto her, "Ben?"  
  
"Liz?" Tears is coming out of his eyes, "I'm so sorry..what I have cause..I blamed you...in Beth's death" he wipes it off his face.  
  
"Oh, what are Joker's plans?"  
  
"He didn't say..I don't remember..I..I.think he is going to do something to the city..really really bad..like...he is going to kill the birds or do something..whatever it is..its bad..."  
  
"How can I trust you?" she pauses, "You're the leader of the 'Acolytes'"  
  
"Was...I left..after Beth's death..I'm good...at first when I date Beth, it was like a cover-up, then I saw the side of her, not only we are like enemies, but something click, like something like this has never happened..it felt good..it made me like a new person.when she died.I blamed myself and you...and the elements"  
  
She believes him and she grabs his hands and they shimmer out of the area and appear inside the clock tower, everyone sees Ben and charged at him, "Stop, he is on our side, he going to help fight The Joker..."  
  
"Whoa," said everyone  
  
(Part 17 coming up..btw, chapter 20 will be the last chapter and I'm planning to create a sequel) 


	17. The Predator: Chapter 17

The Predator: Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Ben, Drake, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz walks over to the couch, she starts to fall asleep, "That battle took a lot out of her" Drake and everyone looks at Ben, "What!?"  
  
"Nothing," said Drake, "I'm keeping an eye on you, so don't try anything stupid" Drake looks at Ben then watches Liz.  
  
"You care for her, don't you?"  
  
"I'm in love with her," he pauses, "Its forbidden to love another element, if I fall in love with her or any other element something bad happens to me" He turns away and walks over to a chair and sit down  
  
"Oh, that's stinks," said Helena, "Just to tell you love bites!" Everyone sorta agree on that, but Helena needs to keep her voice down, because her cousin is sleeping, she turns to Barbara on her lowest voice, "What about the Joker?"  
  
"We wait for that tomorrow, we need our rest, but we can't sleep, because of Ben"  
  
"I heard that," replied Ben  
  
***  
  
"Grrrrrr! He is a traitor! A traitor! I shouldn't trusted him!" said The Joker, looking down in the fountain  
  
"You should never trust Ben, he cares for the elements, that is destroying our cult, and especially he's our leader," said a member of the 'Acolytes'  
  
"How did he break out of my spell? That spell is soooo impossible!"  
  
"Not to Ben..also love destroys every spell, don't you read your history books?" said the man  
  
"Shut up!" The Joker throws a knife and stabs the person in the head and it goes all the way through the skull, almost like butter.  
  
***  
  
Liz is dreaming, that she running through the forest, as a black panther and then her dream switches that she is flying in the sky as a red tailed hawk, each minute of her dream; it switches to different animals..it keeps on going on and on...  
  
Around 12noon, Liz wakes up and looks around, everyone is talking to each other and Barbara is on her computer the usual, she stands up and looks around, she kind of getting a headache, "Barbara do you got like any aspirin?"  
  
"Why?" Barbara sounds kind of concerned  
  
"I have a headache"  
  
"Was it from last night?"  
  
"No, I woke up, now I'm getting a massive headache!"  
  
"Did you hit your head hard? When you were battling Ben?"  
  
"No, she didn't," said Ben walks out of the elevator, holding a cheeseburger in his hand and is eating it, "boy, this cheeseburger is good"  
  
"Barbara, Ben tried like almost every kind of food in New Gotham," said Dinah, "And he doesn't have the thirst for blood"  
  
"It kind of feels good," he looks at Liz and she doesn't look to good, "are you alright?"  
  
She covers her mouth and she ran upstairs to the bathroom and she starts to throw up in the toilet.  
  
"I will get Drake," said Dinah and she rushes out of the main HQ of the clock tower and she enters the back room and she sees Drake reading, "Drake, I think something is wrong with Liz"  
  
Drake quickly stands up and he hurries out of the room, he looks at Barbara, "She is upstairs in the bathroom" he nods and he went upstairs and he sees her on the floor and Helena is beside her, making sure she doesn't throw up or worse.  
  
"You ok?" He said to her and he walks closer towards her. She doesn't respond and he turns to Helena, "Helena?"  
  
"We don't know what is wrong with her, she has a massive headache, she vomiting, she is dizzy and me and everyone thinks she has a high risk to get a seizure."  
  
He nods and he kneels down, "Liz, tell me what happened between the clock tower and you waking up this afternoon"  
  
"I-I-I.was dreaming..."  
  
"Of what?" Helena turns her head at Liz, thinking maybe this 'dream' must caused this abnormal sickness or whatever.  
  
"Of many different animals, my dream show like every animal on the planet, including dinosaurs and mythical creatures...it felt so real"  
  
Ben stands at the doorway, "She is learning a new power"  
  
Drake turns his head at Ben, "How?"  
  
"She is getting the symptoms"  
  
"How do you know about this?" said Helena, as she looks up at Ben  
  
"Let's say, I been studying about metahumans for a long time..remember my life is kind of twisted"  
  
"That would probably explains everything," said Drake  
  
"What!? What can you say? I don't have a life"  
  
"We already kind of figured that out," he said in a sarcastic way  
  
Liz starts to shake, it's not a seizure, and she is transferring into her first form.  
  
Helena stands up and she looks down at Liz, "Drake? She shifting" she points down at Liz and she starts to shift shape into an animal, it's not clear in what she is shifting into.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"Somebody, gotta get the muzzle," said Ben, Drake turns to Ben, "What!? First form of animal shifting, they get really vicious, I had a friend that was an animal shift shape"  
  
"A friend?" said Helena  
  
"Not really, he's dead..."  
  
"Don't say it, I think I know what you did," said Drake  
  
"You're right on target"  
  
They stop talking and look down at Liz, they can't help her yet, till they know what her first form is, finally she shift shape into a black panther and she circles around the bathroom.  
  
"Liz?" said Helena softly  
  
Liz looks up at Helena and she hissed at her, she walks back, staring at Helena, Ben, and Drake and she continues to hiss, she starts to show her razor sharp teeth and starts to swat at them, "You better get that muzzle!"  
  
"Shut up!" Drake punches Ben in the face and it knocks him out cold Drake turns to Liz, "Liz, calm down...don't go into your animal instinct, try to concentrate to get back to human form"  
  
She ignores Drake and she starts to hiss and swat at Helena, Helena is kind of close toward Liz, "Drake, it's not working" Liz is now into a position to pounce or to attack.  
  
"Helena, back up slowly..." Helena nods and she starts to back up slowly, she still looks at Liz in the eyes, "Keep staring at her, proving to her, that your not afraid of her, no making swift movements, keep following my orders, if you don't she will strike"  
  
Dinah yells from downstairs, "Helena!!! We got news!"  
  
"Oh crap!" said Drake and Helena quietly and they turn down to Liz and she jumps in the air and starts to maul Helena, Drake grabs Liz and tries to hold her down, Liz is easily overpowering Drake and Drake looses his grip on her and she breaks free and runs out of the room. "Dinah! Barbara!" Drake quickly helps Helena off the ground and they starts to follow Liz.  
  
Dinah sees Liz charging her at full speed and she uses her TK on her, holding her in the air.  
  
Drake sees Liz floating in the air, by Dinah's TK, "Keep her there..we need to calm her down"  
  
"It's Liz?" said Barbara  
  
"She learned a new power and to needs control it, she needs to be calm and hopefully doesn't go into her animal instinct, when using it"  
  
"Let me try," said Helena, she walks over to Liz, "Liz, this is you, would you want to attack your friends? Because you are an animal shift shaper? You won't because you don't want to hurt anyone, do you want to learn to control it?" She meows, "good, just concentrate" Liz starts to concentrate and she shifts back to human form..clothed btw. Helena signals to Dinah to release her and she slowly puts her onto the floor.  
  
"Helena...thanks.."  
  
"Your welcome..I'm been thinking since we can help you control your new power...maybe we can defeat The Joker easily"  
  
"Sounds good..but how do we get to him, to come here?" said Barbara  
  
"Ben," said Helena and Drake quietly, so Ben can't hear them  
  
(Part 18 coming out) 


	18. The Predator: Chapter 18

The Predator: Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Drake, Ben, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Ben walks out of the bathroom and he went downstairs and he notices everyone is staring at him, "What!? Do I have something on my face? Is it a bruise?"  
  
"Shut up!" said Helena  
  
"Okay, why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Where is the 'Acolytes?" said Liz  
  
"Oh, ugh, in another deminsion, you sure you wanna go there? There are demons all over the place and they will kill ya in a second before you react"  
  
"Take us there, you're the leader of this whole thing," said Helena, "You're our person that captured us and you gotta pretend your evil"  
  
"Oh, but they can tell...wait...a minute..that..sounds like a plan!"  
  
"Now were talking!" said Dinah  
  
"Dinah, you can't come, me, Liz, Drake will go with Ben"  
  
"Why? You always do the fun missions!"  
  
"Dinah, were going to bomb the 'Acolytes'," said Drake, "When we get back, you can join the fight against the Joker"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Ben walks over to Helena, Drake, and Liz, "Let's get them and get this over with!" He touches them and they shimmer away.  
  
***  
  
The four appeared inside this sacred temple and Helena sees the fountain, where Ben and the Joker were spying on them. Ben grabs the fountain and tips it over, causing it to crash; they stop walking and begin to hear demons running around in the darkness, watching Ben and his new friends, "These are my prisoners! Don't worry I'm evil.......to them," the demons comes out of the shadows and a couple of 'Acolytes' walks out of the shadows.  
  
"Ben?" said a member of the cult  
  
"Its me" he grins evilly, "Take them away! But don't kill them; I want to have them for dinner!"  
  
They nod and they each of them take them away, Helena, Drake, and Liz pretended to struggle and break free as they are being taken away.  
  
Few minutes later they threw them in a dark cell, Liz made a fireball with her hands, to light up the room, and Drake starts to create a bomb, enough to destroy the cult, the demons, and the deminsion as well. Helena takes out a timer and attaches it to the bomb. "You sure this will work?"  
  
"Yea" He puts the bomb down and buries it and Liz stands on top of it, "Liz, you ready?"  
  
"I'm always ready," she pauses, "This is going to be painless.."  
  
"Good" Drake speaks into his transceiver, so Ben can respond, "Were on"  
  
Ben looks at the cult, "I'm visiting the prisoners and going to kill the two first!" They laughed and cheered, "Be right back" Ben runs off and went to the dungeon room and unlock the door and made Drake, Helena, and himself shimmer out of the deminsion and back to the clock tower, to tell if the plan work they hear like loud sounds all over Earth and it ends in 3 minutes.  
  
Liz surrounds her body with pure fire, nothing harming her and she detonates the timer and waits to go off..she could sense the cult buddies sense Ben is gone with the two prisoners and something is up, one of them walks into the dungeon room and they sees Liz all surrounded by fire and she counts down, "5...4....3...2....1" The bomb explodes and so does Liz, don't worry she didn't get killed, because fire doesn't hurt her, because she is that element. Liz shifts shapes into a red tailed hawk and the fire is surrounding her body and she makes fire bombs hitting the temple, killing all the 'Acolytes' instantly, she flies high to the sky and drops a another fire bomb onto the temple and she sees the demons trying to fight back, she breathes out fire at them, catching them on fire.  
  
She is hovering in the sky and she is making a giant energy ball, enough to destroy the deminsion and everything that contains inside this deminsion, the cult buddies and the demons can't escape, because she blocked the seal with fire and the cult buddies and the demons don't like fire, one touch of fire they are dead instantly. Liz releases the energy/fire ball and it slowly is landing onto the ground, as it touch the ground it made this big impact like atomic bomb on asteroid hitting the Earth, the powerful force threw her away and exiting the deminsion, as she left the deminsion she sees fire surrounding it and turning it to ashes. Liz lands onto the clock tower main room and the fire fades away from her.  
  
Drake rushes over to her and helps her up, "Did it work?" She nods and everyone global can hear the screams and cries of a destroyed deminsion and the sound fades away.  
  
Liz stands up and looks around, "We need to find The Joker and my bet; he is probably at his lair or somewhere in New Gotham"  
  
***  
  
The Joker is right underneath the clock tower, with his own army, each of his new men, carries weapons that are lethal and he has this ray gun to capture all the metahumans and drain all their powers/ablities/strength and the worst part, it kills them instantly...  
  
***  
  
"Liz" Drake runs up to her, "Since this is the battle, almost between life and death, and I know...this is forbidden for another element....what I'm trying to say..is that I love you" He walks closer toward her and kiss her softly on the lips and she looks up at him.  
  
(Part 19 coming up :) ) 


	19. The Predator: Chapter 19

The Predator: Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Drake, Ben, Monix, Beth, and Missy belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Dinah runs back inside the clock tower and she is out of breathe, "Helena! Barbara!"  
  
"What?" Helena rushes over toward her.  
  
"The Joker.."  
  
"What is his plot?" said Liz  
  
"To make all metahuman extinct by using this ray gun that drains their powers/ablities/strength and he is going to use it...on this city...and make it all defenseless.."  
  
"How do you know this?" said Barbara  
  
"He used it on her" Drake rushes over toward her and she is having trouble breathing, "Try using your TK" Dinah moves a object for a second but she can't after that, "Ben, go get a oxygen mask..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the back room"  
  
Ben leaves the main room and he enters the back room and finds a oxygen thingy and he comes back with it and hands it to Drake, he grabs it and puts the mask on Dinah and it helps her start to breathe, "Helena, call your friend Reese and take her with him, she needs to be somewhere safe"  
  
"I wanna help," said Dinah  
  
"You did help, you found what his plans are," said Liz, "That was the major part of this battle with The Joker" Dinah nods and Helena walks over to the desk and she dials Reese's cell.  
  
"Reese, its me, come here to the clock tower..and takes Dinah with you.." She finishes talking to him and she hangs up, "Come Dinah" Dinah walks over to Helena and Helena carefully grabs her and carries her out of the window to the clock tower balcony and she jumps down with Dinah, they can't go to the elevator, because its sealed and Helena doesn't want her or Dinah get killed, this will escalate the situation and they will be outnumbered to battle the Joker. Helena sees Reese's car, "That is fast"  
  
"Yeah, it sound urgent" Reese looks at Dinah, "What is happening?"  
  
"Joker made this weapon that drains metahuman powers and it can kill us instantly..she got caught, so please get out of the city or somewhere safe" Reese opens his car door and Helena places Dinah on the car seat, "Reese watch her" Reese nods and he closes to door and went inside the drivers side.  
  
"Ok" and he closes it, "Good luck" he starts his car and drives off with Dinah and Helena nods and she uses her super human strength and she leaps into the air and walks into the clock tower.  
  
"What up?"  
  
No one isn't talking; they can hear the Joker and his minions, "If that ray gun breaks! I will have your head on a platter!"  
  
Helena nods and they quickly leave the room and enters the back room, Barbara puts this thing on that helps her walk and they have to be quiet as possible. They all sneak out of the back room and they hide in all different directions, waiting for them to enter and to attack and Liz hand signals to Barbara to attack the ray gun with Ben. Barbara nods so did Ben.  
  
The Joker kicks open the elevator door, "Ah, so this is the clock tower!" Many of his minions walk into the clock tower main room along with the ray gun. The minion that is holding the ray gun, he gives it to the Joker. "Any birdies around? Its time to play!"  
  
Silence  
  
Liz nods to her friends it time to attack, they jump out in different directions and they land and surrounded the army and The Joker, Barbara lands onto the ground and she kicks the ray gun out of the Joker's hands.  
  
"Batgirl! Your walking! What a surprise!" He takes out the gun out, the gun he used on Barbara like almost 7 years ago.  
  
"Joker, this ends here" Barbara starts to circle around the Joker, "You will join, your girlfriend at Arkham"  
  
"That is why, she wasn't at her office and I couldn't find her, thanks for the tip" Ben uses his flash-like speed and grabs the ray gun and tries to figure out to break it, "You can't destroy it! Hahahaha! You need to press this button and I have it!" He starts to laugh. "Get them!"  
  
The minions charged at everyone and they all starts to battle them, Drake, Liz, and Helena blocks the incoming blocks and start to punch and kick them, knocking them to the ground.  
  
Liz throws couple fireballs at the minions and they fall to the ground. One comes behind her and Drake kicks the minion down, "Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome" The two team up and starts to battle more and Drake picks her up and she lift her to feet up and kicks them in the jaws, some of them, she accidentally kills them. They have no choice; this is like Armageddon to all Metahumans. Liz lands onto the ground.  
  
Her eyes changes into flash-like eyes and she leaps into the air and she shift shape into a white tiger and she lands onto the ground and starts to chase the minions, they all run scared and she pounce at them like 30 at a time, killing them and shredding them..  
  
Joker turns around and realizes birdies are beating him, "No! No!" He pauses, "Ah ha!" He turns to Ben and takes out his flamethrower out and shoots flames at Ben and he falls to the ground, breathing heavenly. "Game over!" He aims his flamethrower at him and he turns the switch on the ray gun to one press of this button that it kills all metahumans. Ben jumps in the air as the Joker is pressing the button and he presses it and Ben lands his body onto the ray gun, knocking the Joker down and the ran gun shoots out energy and Drake, Helena, and Liz stops fighting so does the minions, the minions are 20% meta and rest demons. Demons and metahumans can easily get killed. They all hear a loud sound, like a pop in their ears, but the sound stop, and nothing happens to them or to the metahumans mankind. They look down and they see Ben dead.  
  
"He saved us," said Helena, "He sacrifice himself to save the world"  
  
He starts to cough and everyone bounces back, as they seen a ghost, "Liz and Drake..you and the elements are off the hit list so you won't be hunted....ever again"  
  
Liz shift shape back to human form and she goes over to Ben's side, "Thank you"  
  
"No thank you...I'm free..and I can see Beth...she is happy..to all of you..." Ben sees the gun on the ground and he aims it at the Joker. "This is for all of us, from New Gotham" he fires it and shoots him in the head and he drops dead, Ben stops moving. Liz moved her hands over his face and closes his eyes.  
  
"Liz, it looks like we saved New Gotham and the world, especially to you," said Helena  
  
"It's not my fault." she laugh jokily, "Let's clean this mess up"  
  
They all nod and start to clean the mess up and as they were finish, they put the dead minions, the Joker and Ben into a body bag and being carried out by his minions and the New Gotham police arrest the minions and put the bodies into the trucks.  
  
As they were finishing cleaning, Liz and Drake are watching the news with the birds, "We are officially heroes"  
  
"And no more being hunted," replied Liz  
  
"Yeah, that's like cool, so where are you going? Since this is all over" said Helena  
  
"Starting my life over and have some kind of adventure"  
  
"Same here," said Drake  
  
"Hey, is there some kind of romance between you and Drake?" said Barbara  
  
"Maybe," said Liz smiling, "The rules kind of changed for now on.."  
  
"Cool, so what do we do now?" said Barbara  
  
"Think how we saved the world, basically for all metahumans and celebrate," said Helena, "And how Ben sacrifice himself to save us"  
  
"Yeah," said Liz, "I think he had a good life, for a long time and now he can be with Beth"  
  
(Part 20 coming up and maybe short) 


	20. The Predator: Chapter 20

The Predator: Chapter 20  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Ben, Drake, Monix, Missy, and Beth belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Liz starts to pack up her stuff up, at her apartment, Helena and Drake is helping her, "So where are you two going?"  
  
"I don't know, all I know is I'm free, and I can start over with my life" Liz puts her clothes into a suitcase, "So, how is Dinah?"  
  
"Good" Helena takes some stuff off a shelve and puts it into another suitcase, "You carry a lot of stuff"  
  
"Keep on talking, you do the same thing too, what can we say, we are alike, but like sorta"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No, it's true"  
  
Liz picks up the suitcase up and Drake helps picking up another suitcase, "Its time for me to move on, I been here too long"  
  
"I agree...so when you two or let say love birds found a place or whatever, email me"  
  
"Email you? You don't do computers"  
  
"I'm open to the idea"  
  
"Ok cool"  
  
The three walks out of the apartment and they wait for the bus to come, "We will miss you" The bus finally came and Barbara, Dinah and Reese come out of his car.  
  
"Liz, good luck...so to you Drake," said Reese, "You were a big help to New Gotham PD and sorry for trying to arrest you like last year.."  
  
"Its cool" she looks at Reese, "Thanks for helping me to" she walks into the bus and she looks at Barbara, "Thank you for everything"  
  
"No problem" she pauses, "We will miss you..everyone will miss you...you're the real hero.."  
  
"Thanks" Liz walks into the bus along with her things and she sat down next to the window and Drake starts to hug all his new friends and he enters the bus and sit next to her. "Good-bye" The bus starts moving and the bus disappears into the shadows and the bus left New Gotham and the sign says "Now leaving New Gotham..finally you got out alive"  
  
(Right now I'm creating a sequel, but I don't know when I will post it, all I can say is.... with all new characters except Liz and Drake..new enemies...new setting...and all new adventure) 


End file.
